Card Tricks
by ChibiLover123
Summary: A 'Batman Begins' and 'The Dark Knight' story with a new OC, and some ideas from 'Ben 10', only the idea of Gwen's spells . At first, one-sided ScarecrowOC. After, I'm planning on JokerOC. I hope I don't mess it up...Chapter 21, 22 and 23 up!
1. Part 1 'Batman Begins': Chapter 1

Sunlight streamed through curtained windows, shining about the queen-sized bed and illuminating the cream sheets and emerald comforter ruffled about the surface.

Danny was sprawled on her side upon the mattress, hugging her pillow as her covers wound round her legs, some pooling on the floor.

One leg hung over the edge, twitching at the cold air, as an alarm clock blinked seven AM.

A little calico cat padded across the white carpet, green eyes unblinking as the feline scanned the dresser, nightstand, and open closet for her owner.

Spotting said human on the bed, the small pet managed to leap up onto the mattress.

Stalking up to the woman's face, the calico meowed, waiting to see if that awoke Danny.

A slurred groan, and she snuggled into her pillow further.

A sandpaper tongue licked her beside the eye, and the kitten meowed once more, louder.

Sleep disturbed, but still trying to cling with weakening fingers, the twenty-six year old rolled away.

Unfortunately, she forgot where the edge of the bed was…

BAM!!!

"OW!!!"

Rubbing the back of her head as she sat up, Danny mock-glared at her happy pet…

"I hope you're happy, Oreo…"

When a kitten jumped on her shoulder, purring, Danny got her answer…

"Glad I could be of assistance…"

Pulling the feline into her arms, the doctor stood up, stretching soundly as she padded out into her living room on surprisingly-silent feet.

Two twin Doberman raised their heads from the couch, the female shades of brown and the male black.

A whippet jumped up from the armchair, eager for attention despite having disturbed the sleeping orange-furred cat beside her.

A dachshund wiener dog, long-haired and brown, looked up from her staring contest with a cream-furred kitten sporting electric blue eyes.

Every animal had been adopted from a shelter nearby, and that Danny couldn't help but care for.

"Jack, Jill, get off the couch. Sunny, stop annoying Garfield. Honey, watch out before Angelo bats your nose."

Still half-asleep, the violet-eyed woman stepped into the kitchen of her condo, grabbing the dog and cat food for the animals.

Oreo was still in one arm, looking eager for breakfast.

There was a stampede once all the bowls were filled, and Danny retreated from the seven pets before turning to the sink.

Grabbing a dirty mug and cleaning it quickly, she used it to fill up the water dishes, Sunny licking her owner's arms in greeting.

Washing the mug once more, the redhead filled it halfway with cream and sugar before starting to make coffee.

As it brewed, she smothered a bagel with cream cheese before pouring herself a cup and sitting at the table.

"Beta Solfum."

Her eyes glowed amethyst as her forgotten bagel floated towards her, a slender hand wrapping around it in midair.

Smiling, she bit into it as the animals began to file out, acknowledging her presence now that their hunger was satisfied.

Pleased with her morning, and noting it had gone better than most mornings, Danny grabbed her work files.

She always grabbed the files on the patients she'd be seeing the next day before she left her office.

"Crazy…Crazier…Don't even get me started on him…"

Sighing, Danny rested her head on her knuckles, flipping through papers before finding a file thinner than the others.

Shaking her head at the name, she recognized the name of the serial killer her friend, Rachel Dawes, had been trying to put in jail.

Her boss, Jonathon Crane, had gotten him moved to Arkham…

And then sent her lilacs…

She'd tell him where he could stuff them, but she rather liked her job where it was.

Not being a psychiatrist and stuck in Arkham seemed rather strange to most people, but inmates needed medical attention, too.

Angelo jumped onto the table, pawing at the papers so her attention turned to him.

"Hey, angel-baby." She greeted, smiling and nudging noses.

"Is something up?"

The cream-furred kitten looked at her endearingly before hitting her nose lightly with a soft paw.

"Oh, I get it. Reanima Verdanica."

As a cat's tail grew from the desk, the feline's eyes lit up and he pounced on it, chewing happily on the stem.

"I'm glad you like it."

Jack rested his forepaws on her thighs, his head on her shoulder, and looked up with begging eyes.

"What do you want, big guy?" She wondered, petting his head.

He whimpered, looking down at his right, causing Danny to catch sight of a rubber bone.

"Oh, alright."

Taking it into her hands, she tested the weight as Jill's head also raised itself, eager for a chase.

The bone flew, and Sunny joined in the dash for the prize, almost running over Garfield and causing Honey to pull the orange cat out of the way.

Smiling slightly at the antics, Danny turned back to the files and set them into her briefcase.

"You guys stay safe. I'll be back after work."

Going into her room, she changed into light jeans and a jade-colored tank dress, pulling on a jean jacket and darker green flats.

Putting her keys in one pocket and phone in the other, she walked out of the condo and locked the door.

'I hate work…' She thought grudgingly, heading for the stairs…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny now knew why she got the urge to stay home today…

Paperwork and lilacs covered her desk, and she was THIS close to using a spell that would burn it all…

"Ms Anders?"

'Speak of the devil, and he shall come…' She thought darkly, turning to see Crane.

He may be her boss, but Danny considered him a bit creepy-stalkerish.

Seriously, flowers?

Ten VASES of flowers?

Too many, if you asked her…

The redhead was trying to think of a spell to bring them to life and attack him when she remembered he'd been expecting a response.

"Yeah?"

"Am I to assume that you liked my gift?"

"Let's not assume anything. Remember what it does." She replied, implying her dislike as she put her briefcase down on a spare chair.

Beginning to shuffle through papers to seem busy, Danny sighed when she realized he hadn't moved.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Dr Crane?" She wondered, quirking an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you could grace me with your presence at the court hearing today?"

"I have work." Danny replied evasively, sitting down.

"I could get someone else to do it."

"That's not right."

Amethyst eyes hardened at the thought of burdening someone else, shaking her head.

"I'll just do it myself. I'll hear what happened eventually."

He watched her with piercing eyes, but she didn't waver under his gaze as she picked up a pen.

"Anything else, Dr Crane?"

Something about that look set her on-edge, as if it sent ripples through the calm that was her mind most of the time.

Even when he was gone, the redhead wondered why she felt so cold…


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the heck are my movies?"

The seven pets watched Danny as she reached behind the TV and stand, her tall, slightly slim frame well-equipped for the task.

"Come on, 'Chronicle of Riddick'…Where'd you go? 'Pitch Black'? …'Amityville Horror'?"

A bark from Honey signaled the knock to come, and the redhead straightened up, brushing off her shirt as the sound vibrated the wood.

Opening it, she grinned.

"Hey, Rachel. Movie night?"

Her brunette friend returned the grin, though not as bright.

"Movie night. I brought the popcorn. And I have some news!"

"Really?"

Danny let her friend through, locking the door soundly before heading into the open-counter kitchenette.

"What happened?"

"I was almost mugged by these thugs, but this…GUY saved me, and gave me evidence that compromises Judge Faden!"

Wide violet eyes locked on the photos in her friend's hands, and her hands almost slipped.

"The judge that's been ruling in Crane's favor? And let out…?"

She paused, knowing about Rachel's other friend, whose parents had been killed and the killer shot more than ten years later…

After that same judge had given him an appeal…

Shaking it off, Danny grinned.

"That's great! Do you think you can get Falcone?"

"I'll try."

Rachel looked at the movie stand, seeing as it was empty, and quirked an eyebrow in question.

"…I have no idea where they are, but I'm suspecting Angelo and Oreo…Don't fall for their innocent faces!"

The brunette smiled in amusement as Danny jumped into her search once more, leaving her friend to watch the popcorn as it popped.

"Where the HECK did you two little rascals hide my movies?!"

Garfield yawned, pawing something beneath the couch, and Danny watched him a moment before diving under.

"'CHRONICLES OF RIDDICK'! I THOUGHT I'D LOST YOU!"

Rachel couldn't help a laugh as her slightly-ruffled friend jumped to her feet in triumph.

"LONG LIVE RIDDICK!"

"Just put it in." She replied, finding a giant bowl to fill with popcorn.

"Alright, alright…"

Popping in the DVD, Danny pushed the tray back in gently before clearing a spot on the couch for her and Rachel.

Angelo and Oreo crawled onto her lap to sleep, and Honey half-lay against her, looking ready to fall asleep.

Once Rachel sat down, Sunny curled up on her other side with Garfield, while Jack and Jill took up the floor.

As the movie started up, the elder of the two looked at her friend, cuddled up in the couch with two kittens and a long dachshund.

Wondering how her friend could look so young, with doe eyes and long lashes, her skin surprisingly pale and freckled dully along her nose like powdered sugar, Rachel sighed.

'Maybe this city isn't good for her…Not with everything that could be set against her…'

Danny raised her head, looking at a cup on the counter.

"Seco Sofom."

It floated up, ice and water floating in before the glass came into her hand.

'Then again…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'WHAT WAS I THINKING?!'

Danny was berating herself, running through alleyways as fast as her legs could carry her, which was pretty fast.

She'd been in track in high school, though she was a bit out of practice now.

Hitting a dead-end, almost literally, she growled at herself for not studying her turns.

Whipping around, Danny almost looked like a cornered alleycat as the three men blocked her in.

When you're a twenty-six year old female in good physical condition, there was no question as to what these thugs would want…

And Danny would go to HELL before she let that happen…

"Come 'ere, girlie…I won't 'urt ya…much."

A lecherous look crossed his face as he stepped closer, but her foot found his groin first, causing the man to topple with a hoarse cry.

"'Ey, this one's got some fight in 'er!"

Danny almost growled at them, and her eyes glowed as a spell left her throat…

"KEMO CHAR!"

Blasts of energy left her hands, hitting them all back so hard they groaned in pain…

Still breathing hard as adrenaline roared through her ears, Danny lowered her arms, eyes wide.

"Wh-What are you?" One questioned, raising his head weakly.

Eyes hardening once more, the redhead raised her foot to kick him unconscious once more…

"Your worst nightmare…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking at the suit spread over her bed, Danny had to admit that it looked rather nice, well-adapted for the work it would be used for…

A black opera mask, designed with swirling purples and blues, lay off to the side, the eyeholes rimmed in a deep violet to help hide her eyes.

A black leather outfit had been pulled from the back of her closet, smiling at her in its revealing glory.

Tight pants that hugged her long legs, and a top that was strapless, accentuating her rather-modest bust.

There were fingerless, elbow-length gloves, with harsher knuckles that were almost rock hard.

Combat boots, slimmer and buckled, almost reached her knees.

Sighing as her fingers softly caressed the mask, violet eyes turned to Honey, who watched her from the doorway.

"Hey…I'll be there in a sec, hun…"

The wiener dog walked into the room, carefully rooting around a moment before showing the prize of her search.

A strange charm hanging from a dark chain, looking like a ball of scales spreading dragon's wings.

Quirking an eyebrow, Danny crouched down to take it, studying the old charm she'd gotten as a child…

"I guess you're trying to tell me something, huh?"

Hanging it easily around her neck, her fingers ran over it as the charm hang over her heart…

"…I'll call myself…The Dragon…"


	3. Chapter 3

Gotham looked different at night, peaceful but scarred, trembling under harsh streetlamps.

The light was a soft glow from the rooftops, illuminating the edges in a strange gold.

Positioned in the shadows, the newest addition to Gotham's vigilante ranks watched the city below her as if in a trance, her long hair whipping behind her.

Crouching on a piece of discarded metal, she listened intently to the wind before pulling a small charm from her belt.

It looked like a small ball spiked with rounder feathers, slender dragon's wings spreading to the sides as if to embrace.

"Da Kelar Vortium."

It grew, uncurling into a feathered dragon the length of her arm, sky blue and soft-snouted, with claws like talons and a slim frame.

It seemed to smile, nuzzling her shoulder in hello.

"Hey, Sora." She greeted, softly stroking the head as the long, slender tail gripped her arm securely.

"Let's do some recon, alright?"

A nod, and the dragon took off into the dark sky, followed by a watchful amethyst eye before she disappeared among the stars.

Standing, the disguised redhead looked down at a once-deserted alley.

Of course, in Gotham, that was never the case for long…

A couple thugs seemed to be going somewhere, dragging along a screaming man.

Wondering how nobody could have noticed a man screaming bloody murder in a damp alley, she sighed, eyes sliding closed…

"Crista Competitus."

Crystals grew at an impossible rate, closing off both ends of the alley, and now the other two men were panicking as well.

Managing to use a fire escape, she sat on the railing of the lowest platform, watching them as one hand played with her ponytail.

"So, you guys dragging a drunk friend home or should I be concerned about the screaming?"

Their heads snapped up, and they glared at her in wild fear.

"What are you? A freak?!"

"Well, that wasn't a nice thing to say." She chided, a frown seen on her face.

"Did I call you an alcoholic or a druggie?"

That must have made the bigger guy a bit mad, because he grabbed a lead pipe, rusted thanks to the damp, and chucked it.

"Artem Forsen."

The pipe stopped before striking her between the eyes, and then hurled towards its thrower.

The metal clonked him on the head, and she couldn't help a chuckle as he fell back with a groan.

The other punk seemed frightened, looking up with wild eyes.

"You WITCH!"

"I prefer spellcaster." She replied coolly, though she almost bristled at the insult.

Having heard it as a child, usually by mean-faced girls or scornful boys that didn't understand, it became like a bad omen to anyone who said it in her presence…

"Stay away from me!"

He tried to break down the crystal as she slipped to the ground, walking towards him at a leisurely pace.

"I SAID STAY AWAY!"

He held up a gun, and the redhead paused, eyes trained on the weapon.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

"Why?"

"Because you made her mad."

Before the poor guy could even think of a reply to that, Sora dove at his face, slashing it a bit with her talons before swooping away.

Landing on a dumpster, the dragon's feathers seemed to bristle, dark ocean blue eyes angry.

The man staggered a bit in shock, staring at Sora in confused wonder, before she hit him in the neck, knocking him out cold.

Seeing as he was still alive, she turned to check on the hoarsely screaming man, checking his pulse.

It was erratic, and she peeked into his eyes to find the pupils perpetually dilated, covering his irises in black.

He almost seemed to be having a seizure, and the redhead sighed, putting a hand on his chest.

'This is what terror does…'

"Who did this to you?" She demanded, voice firm as she could make it.

He seemed almost wild with horror…

"Sc-Scare…Sc-Sc-Scare…"

A gentle hand on his shoulder, eyes understanding as the man began to lose consciousness…

"Sc-Scarecrow…"

Sighing as the body went limp, the masked woman turned to her own crystal creations, intent on bringing them down.

"Elota Objectia."

They shattered like glass, and she smiled as she sent in a message to the GCPD about the fallen thugs.

Sora flew to her shoulders, whispering softly into her ear as the redhead turned to the fire escape.

"Really?"

A thoughtful look crossed her face as a gentle hand smoothed the feather-scales on her pet's head.

"Time to head home then."

Sora returned to her charm form, and her owner pocketed said charm before jumping up onto the shaky metal…

"Dragon Whisper…Doragon Teisei…Sounds nice…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RING!!!

Groan…

RING!!!

Roll…

RING!!!

Pat-Pat-Pat…

"Where's that stupid thing…?"

RING!!!

"I wish that thing would grow legs and walk AWAY…"

RING!!!

Groan…

PLOP!

RI-!!!

"Hello?" Danny slurred, sitting up and stretching her back out.

"Is this Dr Anders?"

"Yes…"

Starting to wake up, the redhead realized she didn't know the caller…

"And who might this be?"

"Alfred Pennyworth, butler to Bruce Wayne."

Thinking, thinking…

Got it!

"Oh, my friend Rachel talks about you."

"Good things, I hope."

"Always. But I'm getting the feeling you didn't call to make my acquaintance."

"That's right, I'm afraid. Yo come highly recommended, you see, and it seems Mr. Wayne has…caught something."

Quirking an eyebrow, she started rolling out of bed, reaching mechanically into her closet.

"An illness or something environmental?"

"Environmental, I believe."

"I'll see what I can do."

Stopping the pat Jack and Jill, who had come to see what had transpired, Danny laid out a comfortable ruby t-shirt and black jeans before nabbing red Convers.

"When can I come to check on him?"

"As soon as possible."

"I'll be there in an hour." Danny promised, already pulling off her pajama bottoms.

"I'll be looking forwards to it, Dr Anders."

After goodbyes, she dropped her phone onto the bed and finished changing, braiding her long hair as Honey came in, Oreo and Angelo riding her.

Managing to shoo the animals out, and keeping Sunny from leaping onto her, Danny grabbed her bag.

Making sure they all had food and water, the spellcaster kissed each animal atop the head before heading to the door.

"You guys be good until I get back."

Locking the doorway behind her, she sighed, looking up at the sky…

'I get the feeling I'm not going to get much more sleep anytime soon…'


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa…What happened to him exactly?"

Danny didn't wait to hear the answer, already going through her medical supplies.

"He told me someone sprayed it into his face, Dr Anders."

"Sprayed it in his face?"

Brow furrowing a bit at that, the redhead peeked into the unconscious man's eyes, seeing the same perpetually dilated pupils.

Fingers on his neck, the fluttering pulse caught her attention before Danny sat back.

"I'm not surprised he's unconscious. I've seen someone else with something like this, though I hardly know what caused it."

Violet eyes seemed half-lidded in thought, and she looked up at the English butler with curiosity.

"Did he happen to say anything about a 'scarecrow'?"

"…A bit, I suppose…He was conscious for long, mind…"

"That's alright…I think I know a bit of what's going on…"

Muttering the end, she rooted through her supplied before finding a needle, snapping in an empty vial.

"I'll just need a blood sample to find the poison and make an antidote. It'll take a while by myself, but I'm sure he'll be alright."

"I could call for someone to assist you…"

"If you're really worried, I don't mind. I remember Rachel saying he meant a lot to you."

"I suppose so, miss."

Rolling up Bruce's sleeve, she carefully slid the needle into the vein and retrieved just enough to test.

Pulling it out, the vial cheerfully clicked out, settled on the blanket as another was put in its place and the tip covered.

Once both were settled away, she put a soft cloth on his inner elbow, holding it with practiced fingers.

"Dr Anders, don't think me pretentious, but…"

Looking up as she threw the bandage cloth away, she gestured for him to continue.

"…Might you have been involved with that new vigilante the newspapers have been going on about?"

"Which one?" She questioned in a joking tone, though her eyes darted away to her things.

"…Do you know of the one they call the Dragon Whisperer?"

"…A bit…I sometimes call her Doragon Teisei…It's Japanese."

"And why would you translate it to Japanese?"

"My ancestors are from there, at least hundreds of years ago…"

Standing, she picked up the vial and turned to the bedroom door.

"I suppose I ought to get to work so I can work on this. I'll call you as soon as I can."

"Dr Anders, you wouldn't happen to be her, would you?"

Pausing with one hand on the doorframe, Danny considered trying to lie…

"…Yes."

Worried, almost frightened eyes, and Alfred noted she seemed younger than her twenty-six years…

"…You won't tell, right?"

"Everyone has their secrets, Dr Anders, and it's not my place to tell them."

Looking in his eyes for any lies, she smiled when she found none.

"Thank you, Alfred…I owe you."

"There's no need."

"…Well, I'd better get this processed."

"Actually…"

The butler smiled…

"There are some secrets you should learn for now…I'm sure you'll find them most interesting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll be heading home now that the antidote is done." Danny stated, shrugging on a coat.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Fox."

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms Anders."

Shaking hands, she also said her goodbyes to Alfred.

"When he wakes up, make sure he doesn't move around too fast. He might get lightheaded."

"I'll be sure to relay the message, doctor, though I doubt he'll heed it."

"I'd stay to make sure he does, but I'll be late for work. Still…"

Reaching into her pocket, Danny pulled out a black-scaled dragon charm, like the black/purple and silver one hanging from her neck and Sora.

Dropping it into his palm, she smiled.

"Good luck, you could say."

"I'm sure once he hears, Mr. Wayne will want you to come to his birthday party today."

"I'll try to be here."

Waving as she stepped out the front door, the redhead sighed, carefully unbraiding her hair as she walked down towards the garage.

Finding her car, she slid inside and started the engine, heading for the gate.

'Today doesn't feel like a good day…DARN…'


	5. Chapter 5

'Breathe in…Breathe out…Relax…Calm…'

Meditation wasn't even helping at this point, but Danny wasn't about to give up on her only hope at peace of mind.

Eyes closed and hovering a good foot off the ground, she was reaching for inner tranquility…

Then the scream came…

It tore through her concentration like a hot knife through butter, and she hit the floor with a hard thud.

The scream itself hadn't startled her, but WHAT had been screamed…

"SCARECROW!!!"

Her blood froze solid at the realization…

'He's one of the workers…'

"Danny?"

Looking up at Rachel in her doorway, lilac eyes widening…

"O-Oh, hey Rach…"

'This place isn't safe for her…'

"What brings you here?"

"I wanted to have a little chat with your boss about Falcone."

Understanding, the red-haired woman stood, rounding up her stray things.

"I'll join you."

"You don't have to-."

"I'd rather be there. I've got some things to check up on, anyway."

Rachel studied her friend's face, saw the panic and worry and dread hidden behind her small…

"Danny, what's going on?"

She paused, violet eyes flickering in indecision…

'It would probably be safer for her if she knew SOMETHING…'

"I'm not sure…But I'm worried about it, Rach."

Fiddling with the charm hanging from her neck, she heard the little black, inscribed beads sing a dim tune.

"…Them we should be careful."

Smiling a bit as her head nodded, the redhead patted the pocket holding the majority of her charms.

"We'd better head out, then. Come on."

Rachel followed the younger woman through the confusing halls of Arkham Asylum, trying to memorize the winding turns…

"Where would Crane be?"

"Probably with Falcone. The guy seemed crazy to me-."

Danny paused, her voice suddenly gone…

'Was he the one screaming? But the only one to be with him was…'

Her cell phone rang as they reached the correct window, and Danny whipped it out before pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Dr Anders? It's Bruce."

"Oh, it's nice to know you're awake. Feeling better?"

"I'm fine. Where are you?"

"I'm at Arkham with Rachel. She wanted to talk to Crane."

Her heart sank…

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Be careful around Crane. He's part of something bigger than you know."

Violet eyes locked on the man now talking to Rachel, beginning to lead them down another hall…

"Maybe it would be nice if I DID know." She replied, falling back a bit and putting a hand in her pocket.

"I can't explain it now. What's going on now?"

"We're heading down somewhere, that's all."

Keeping her voice low, Danny pulled out a charm and held it between her fingers.

It was bigger than Sora, though smaller than the one hanging from her neck, was a bright flame red, and thorn-backed, with spiked, magma-like wings spread as if prepared for flight.

The walls were getting dirt-colored, and she realized she'd never been this far down…

"Get here soon…" She almost begged, voice soft, before she closed it.

'I can handle this…' Danny kept repeating in her head, the charm pressing into her palm almost comfortingly.

"Rach…"

The brunette paused, looking back at her friend as Crane eyed the pair, pushing on a door.

A feeling of terror pulsed through her being, her spirit screaming at her to close the door, to RUN RUN RUN…

Dark pupils narrowed to panicked slits, violet flaring up like fire as she grabbed her friend.

The door was open, like the gate to Tartarus, and the basement showed the dangerous poison being dumped into the water main.

"Rach, RUN!"

Shoving her friend out of the way, Danny almost growled as Crane grabbed her arm, throwing her against the wall.

Slightly dazed, she managed to find her legs after he had sprayed Rachel with the gas in the face.

The brunette seemed frozen in fright, unable to even scream, and fell to the floor in a heap as he turned to Danny.

Knuckles pale as her fists were raised, ready for a fight as adrenaline rushed through her like lightning.

"You wouldn't want to hurt me, would you?"

"Try me." She growled in return, holding her charm behind her back.

Daring him with her eyes to take one more step and get a dragon in the face…

And an ANGRY dragon at that…

"I wouldn't want to hurt you, sweetheart-."

"Don't call me that!" She cut in harshly, voice like a katana blade.

Her anger had clouded her eyes, and he was suddenly in her guard, spraying the poison in her face.

Her vision wavered, focusing on him as a burlap sack covered his face.

The air pulsed before her eyes, and blood and knives and the smell of gunpowder hit her senses like a wrecking ball.

Her father's mangled body, her mother's screaming, her brother and sister's tears…

Fear and pain took the form of rage, and her eyes looked like those of an enraged demon as she leapt on the nearest form.

No one seemed to have expected that, because wild shouts dimly registered in her brain before a fist caught her in the shoulder.

Stumbling back, an idea stuck out in her brain…

'Help, Kaen!'

"Da Kelar Vortium…"

The spell came out in a strangled hiss, but the charm unraveled to show a dragon as long as she was tall, with magma flickering on its back and gold eyes glaring dangerously.

He had stout, powerful legs, a wide snout, and small, sharp wings, with a ridge of thorns down to the tip of his tail.

He snarled, teeth sharp like a wolf's, and she took hold of his long neck in a hug to hide her eyes.

'No fear…No fear…NO FEAR…'

A crashing sound, battle and gunfire and someone grabbing her arm…

A snarl, protective instincts taking a savage hold, and her teeth sank into the soft flesh of an unprotected arm.

Cry of pain, dull, blossoming pain in her head, and Kaen pounced on her assailant as Danny hit the ground…

Violet eyes were unfocused, glazed, frantic, and she just wanted to wake up from this nightmare…

A hand on her shoulder, but she couldn't find the strength to bristle at the dark shadowy monster…

"Anders! Anders, can you walk?"

That wasn't Crane, and her eyes narrowed in a slow blink to see a cape at least…

"I-I don't know…"

Kaen landed beside her, looking no more fearsome than he usually did, and helped lift her up onto his back.

The magma felt cool against her legs, showing his intent on keeping her unharmed, as the creature followed the strange man away.

Images flashed before her eyes as the poison took full hold, and Danny barely realized she'd started screaming…

The man was back, rooting through her bag, and the redhead reached forward…

"S-Syringe…B-Bottom…"

A growl of frustration, and her eyes blinked blearily at a looming thing…

"R-Rachel…f-first…"

She felt like she was missing something, something important, and blinked as a seat met her back.

Kaen returned to charm form, hitting her palms, as Rachel shook beside her and an engine roared…

"Hold on."

Her senses fled before the strange vehicle hit metal…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr Anders?"

Groan…

Roll…

"Dr Anders, I think it's time to wake up."

"NO…It's time to wake up when my head stops throbbing…"

"That might take a while."

"GOOD…"

Roll-.

BAM!!!

"OW…"

"I suppose I should have warned you, Ms Danny…"

"Thanks for the heads-up, Alfred…"

"Anders?"

Peeking over the bed she'd just fallen off of, the redhead spotted Bruce Wayne as he finished up his tie.

"Present!"

"She has a better sense of humor than you do, sir."

"Ha ha…"

Standing up, and willing her wobbly legs to stay upright, she leaned on the bedpost for support.

"How's Rachel?"

"I just put her under. Alfred, if you wouldn't mind…?"

"Of course not, sir."

Quirking an eyebrow, she sighed, seating herself on the mattress.

"So…what do you suggest we do now, Batman?"

"…That you rest. You don't need to do anything right now."

"Thank God…"

PLOP!!!

"I'll be here if you need me…Just call…"

"RIGHT…"

"Don't start with me…I'll shock your ass with a spell if I have to…"

"Rest well, Anders."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Her eyes slipped closed in peaceful sleep…


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry for the short ending, guys...I didn't know how I wanted to do it, and Part 2 was calling my name! The next part will be an original section, set three to five months after 'Batman Begins' to set the stage for Part 3, 'The Dark Knight'. It will also explain her origins and any other questions you may or probably will bring up. There will be fluff and angst, so I hope you enjoy it!^^

Danny: I want to know what you're planning, Chibi!

Me: 'covers ears' I'M NOT TELLING YOU! LA-LA-LA-LA!

Danny: Maybe you'll tell Kaen?

Me: ...00...While I run for my life, I promise to right! BYE, REVIEWERS! REMEMBER, I LOVE YOU! 'runs as Kaen chases me'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smell of smoke filled her nostrils, and Danny instinctively shot up from the bed at the dark air…

'CRAP!'

Jumping to her feet despite the dizziness, she ran out of the room and down the stairs, flames blurring away as she ran harder…

"Da Kelar Vortium!"

Bruce had been stuck under a pillar of wood, which Alfred hadn't been able to move, when the charm in his pocket unraveled.

The dragon was bigger than Kaen, and deep midnight black, with long, imposing wings and a elongated, winding body.

"Hanshou, get that off him!"

As the dark-looking creature threw the wood away like it was an unwanted toy, Alfred and Danny helped Bruce to his feet.

The butler led the trio to a piano room, hitting a few keys before a section of the bookshelf shifted away.

Once they were safely in the elevator, Hanshou flew into his owner's hand as a charm before it began to descend.

Flames danced above them like light, and Danny breathed out in relief…

Violet eyes turned to the cave, and she stood up, walking towards the table set up there.

Hearing Bruce and Alfred talking in the background, she reached into her bag, pulling out her mask before turning back to the pair.

"…Why do we fall?"

Both looked up at her, as if recognizing the words her own father had told her…

"So we can learn to pick ourselves up."

Looking at the mask in her hands, the redhead smiled at them both.

"Ready to save Gotham, Batman?"

"…Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanshou looked out at the city, wings allowing him to hover as his rider sat up straighter upon his back.

The toxin looked like a deadly cloud over the Narrows, and Doragon sighed, shoulders slumping.

Everything was over…

Smiling, she watched the Tumbler make its way out of the Narrows, and cracked her knuckles.

"Come on, Hanshou. Let's go home."

The dragon seemed to agree, flying towards home…


	7. Part 2: Chapter 7

"Vacation, huh?"

"Yeah. Oh, you should keep an eye on Oreo and Angelo. Honey will help you with that, but I recommend checking in now and again."

"What about-?"

"Garfield shouldn't be a problem, but Sunny, Jack, and Jill will need exercise."

"Perhaps-."

"You'll need treats for when Honey gets the mail, and Sunny hates baths, so be careful-."

"DANNY!"

Silence…

"Jeez, what? No need to shout…"

"Where exactly are you going?"

"To visit my family, Bruce. My mom really wants to celebrate my birthday this year."

"In New York City? Are you SERIOUS?"

"I'll be fine."

Smiling sweetly, Danny hefted her bag and embraced both him and Alfred.

"I'll see you guys in a few weeks, and I'll call if anything happens. Don't lose my contact info!"

Both watched the redhead disappear from the doorway, and shared a look…

"…Good luck, Alfred!"

"SIR!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting back in her plane seat, Danny fiddled restlessly with the charm hanging from her neck…

'I'm sure everything will turn out alright, Sagaku…'

The city lights below vanished, giving way to one strong beam as the private jet lowered itself from the sky…

The house it illuminated had a Japanese air engraved into the very wood, with a pond and garden and orchard.

Smiling a bit at the sight of the well-worn mansion, the redhead relaxed…

'Home sweet home, guys…Home sweet home…'

Her parents had been very well-known, trusted antique dealers, finding their fortune in old tapestries and weapons.

Of all five children, Danny being the middle child, she was one of only two to take her parent's morals to heart.

Dorothy, her thirty year old sister, was a stripper-turned-housewife, still flirtatious as ever with two children.

Damien, thirty-four, was a businessman of sorts, with a different woman every gathering and no children.

'Guess that's what New York can do to you…'

Dylan, seventeen, was a rebellious rocker with a record that had joined a gang only two years previously.

No one could stop him from sneaking out…

Diana, two years his junior, was the only other 'good apple' of the bunch, sweet-hearted and pacifistic.

The only exception to the rule being Danny, the Anders family had straight black hair and dark eyes coupled with pale skin.

People always asked if she'd been adopted, but Dorothy and Damien remember their mother being pregnant.

Her father had always wondered how his younger, most 'impressionable' children were the only ones to cling to innocence…

Danny paused, feeling the wheels hit a small strip, eyes glazing over…

'I was almost an adult when he…'

Shaking the thought away before it could sting, Danny held the charm in a tight fist.

'Don't think about it…DON'T THINK ABOUT IT…'

Standing, she stepped off the plane and felt the cool summer air against her face before a hug from her enthusiastic older sister surprised her.

"Dan-Dan! You're here!"

'Yeah, and you STILL haven't stopped calling me that…'

"I kind of noticed, Dora…Can I breathe now, or are you busy?"

"Oh, sorry!"

Once released, Danny breathed deeply before someone else hugged her.

Smiling, she looked down at Diana's joyful face.

"I missed you, Danny!"

"I missed you too, squirt."

Ruffling the soft raven hair, Danny managed to embrace her older and younger brothers, the second more standoffish than she remembered.

"Daniela."

Pausing, she looked up at her mother, the strong, warm, safety she remembered from her childhood…

Juliana Anders was still well-built and a bit slim, with dark, fathomless eyes and long obsidian hair.

Dorothy and Diana looked much the same, though the later kept her hair only up to her chin.

"Mother."

Something in her, her pride perhaps, caused Danny to stand tall before her mother and bowed stiffly.

"It's been a while, sensei."

Straightening up, amethyst eyes widened as her mother pulled her into an embrace.

Juliana was never a touchy-feely type of person, and this show of emotion was…

Nice…

"I have missed you, my daughter…"

"…And I missed you, mother…"

Something melted in her chest, and Danny returned the embrace, pressing into her mother's robes…

'I really missed you…'


	8. Chapter 8

Her family's Japanese history came from her mother's side, who insisted her children learn martial arts.

By the time Danny was twelve, she was able to handle a katana, naginata, and shuriken rather well.

The years after that, she slowly became more interested in her magic and medicine than training.

Her reflexes waned gradually, as did her stamina, but on certain visits to home, her mother trained her back to her peak…

Now was one of those times…

"Feint! Roll! Strike! Block!"

Danny was almost falling over from exhaustion, panting and sweating as she grabbed her knees for support after the maneuver.

"Sensei, could we take a break?"

The hard, unsaying eyes of a teacher softened to those of a mother, and Juliana nodded.

"You may take the afternoon off, my daughter."

A smile spread across the ruby-haired woman's face, and she hugged her mother before running out to the shower.

"I'll be shopping! See you later!"

Nabbing a towel on her way, she took a speed shower before sneaking to her room, drying off along the way.

Rummaging through her things for a while, Danny finally pulled out a white tank top and jean shorts, throwing socks into her white sneakers.

In a blur of movement only explained by experience, she was ready and heading out towards the door so she wouldn't get caught by-.

"Dan-Dan!"

Dorothy…

"Yeah?"

"You going shopping?"

'Say no! SAY NO!'

"Yeah."

'Damn it, mouth! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!'

"Can I come?"

'NO! Say it with me, mouth. NO-NO-NO!'

"Why not?"

'DON'T QUESTION ME!'

"Great! Let's go!"

'…I HATE you, mouth…'

Danny sighed, knowing she'd regret the result of the argument between her tongue and brain as Dorothy dragged her out the door…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaning against a counter in a pizza parlor, Danny rolled her eyes as her sister ordered a large, extra-cheese pepperoni pizza.

Dorothy was even flirting with the guy behind the counter, who was ten years her junior.

'Married with two kids and still going strong, huh Dora?'

Leaning on her forearms against the counter, stubbing her toe absently behind her and zoning out while looking at the upper left-hand corner of the room, her charm hung lazily over her wrists.

Waiting for the pizza in a basically-empty restaurant was obviously dull, and the redhead fiddled with her ponytail absently…

When a hand touched her butt…

Tensing up in surprised, her hands clenched into fists instantly as a mouth went near her ear.

"Hey, sweet cheeks. Wanna go for a ride?"

"Fuck yourself." She growled, whipping around to smack him across the face.

Clearly startled by her response, he stumbled back, cheek already turning red.

His hair was a sandy blonde, and green eyes blinked at her in amazement.

"Whoa…redheads really ARE fiery…I like it…"

Violet eyes narrowed at the lecherous look, and Danny snorted.

"Go fuck yourself already. Your hand's the only thing YOU'RE getting."

"Aw, that hurt, babe…"

"Guess the perverted jackasses migrated all over the world after all." She stated as if it were a fact, and her older sister smiled sharply.

"Right you are, sis."

"You sure got a mouth on you…Why not put it to good use?"

He took a threatening step towards her, but Danny didn't even flinch, only quirked an eyebrow.

"Bring it."

Even Dorothy looked at her in surprise at the straightforward challenge, and the man raised a fist.

"You asked for it!"

Ready to divert the strike and land one of her own, Danny blinked when someone stopped the fist from flying forward…

"That's no way to treat a lady."

The voice seemed a bit off, as if the owner had taken his time to say it the right way, but she was more interested in the person that owned the voice.

He was tall and slim, with dirty-blonde hair and the most piercing dark eyes she'd ever seen.

Even Crane in a psychotic rage hadn't made her heart pound this hard…

He must have been stronger than he looked, holding back her would-be assailant easily by the wrist.

"This isn't any of your business, freak."

Violet flashed, and her hand was moving on instinct alone, as if the man had said something insulting to HER instead.

SLAP!!!

That guy's cheek would probably stay red for a while…

"Go be a jackass somewhere else." She ordered, voice darkening with her eyes.

SMACK!!!

Her head snapped to the side from the backhand hit, and her initial savior threw her attacker aside.

"Are you alright?"

Danny seemed almost shocked, but fire welled up in her eyes…

"Where the fuck is he?" She snarled, almost baring her teeth like an angry cat.

"He's gone, Danny. Ran like he saw the devil." Dorothy explained.

Still miffed, Danny turned her attention to the man before her, clearly mesmerized by his eyes.

Something about them just sparked, and she LIKED it…

"Thanks for the help, even though I could've handled it."

Smiling reassuringly, she rubbed her red cheek as he relaxed, leaning away since her face didn't seem scratched or cut.

"I'm Danny, by the way."

"And I'm Dora!"

"…Dora, I know that look. Remember the ten foot rule?"

"But-."

"Dora."

The pointed look seemed enough, and Dorothy mumbled something as she picked up the pizza and walked to a table.

"Oh, don't mind her."

The redhead smiled warmly.

"She's just weird, is all. It can rub off, so I didn't want you to catch it."

"How considerate." He joked back, a smile on his face as well.

"Hey, you wouldn't want to end up a stripper, now would you?"

It was obviously not a serious remark, but he quirked an eyebrow anyway, looking at Dorothy.

"She's a stripper?"

"Ex-stripper…Don't ask…"

"Well, Danny…Since you seem alright, I better get going."

Her smile fell a few notches, a sad light in her eyes that almost made him want to take back his words and stay…

Something about her bright doe eyes and warm skin made her seem almost innocent, light red hair showing tints of gold in the light…

Would Danny get mad if he tried to touch…?

It seemed almost sacrilege, like that darkening redness on her cheek, to touch her at all.

Like she was a fallen angel too wicked for heaven but too pure for Earth.

"Um…hello?"

Blinking, he realized he must have been zoning out again, if her curious look was any indication…

"I never got your name. Mind telling me in case we run into each other again?"

The smile was back, and he almost fidgeted a bit…

"The name's Jack."


	9. Chapter 9

"BLOCKBUSTER, HO!"

"…She likes that movie too much…"

"CHRONICLES OF RIDDICK AWAITS! GET YOUR ASSES INTO GEAR!"

"Don't be so mean, Dylan. It's your own fault for breaking her DVD."

"…Thanks for reminding me, Diana…"

"Dan-Dan, slow down!"

"NEVER!"

"Don't even try, Dora."

"Why not, Damien?"

"She'll never slow down until we get home with the movie and start watching it. It's like a law."

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE, YOU SLOW POKES!"

Danny looked over her shoulder, glaring at her family still a block or so behind her, but refused to slow her pace.

If she didn't get her weekly dose of 'Chronicles of Riddick' because of them…!

"Danny?"

Stopping for the first time on her quest, the redhead whirled around to see Jack, and a smile crossed her face like sunshine.

"Jack! It's been a while!"

Over the last few days of her stay, they'd run into each other and become good friends.

They hadn't had a chance to meet for a day or two because of her mother's party planning and her having to clean the dojo…

Don't ask what she did to get that punishment…

It was a mess…

"Yeah…Where are you going?"

"To rent the best movie ever!"

He quirked an eyebrow at her excited expression as her siblings made it up to the pair.

"…The best movie ever?"

"Yup! 'Chronicles of Riddick'!"

"…Hm…Never seen it…"

Silence, a look of surprise crossing Danny's face as her siblings smacked their foreheads…

"You've never seen it?! You've been deprived!!"

Jack always thought she looked like an excited puppy when she was really joking with someone, and was jerked by the arm towards Blockbuster.

"Don't worry! We'll get 'Pitch Black' and 'Chronicles of Riddick' and everything will be in order again!"

Dark eyes looked back at the four siblings, and Diana gave a sad smile as the others waved, almost like he was going to his own funeral…

'It's not like Danny would ever hurt me.' He reasoned.

'We're friends…And real friends don't do that…right?'

"We're here!"

The doors were flung open, and the employees looked up for a moment before rolling their eyes good-naturedly.

Danny must have come in often…

She also knew exactly where the movies were, and then gathered three buckets of popcorn along with an assortment of candy.

"Ready for the most awesomest movie marathon of your LIFE?"

"…What about Star Wars?"

"I only like the last three they made, and they were nowhere NEAR as badass as Riddick!"

"Why? What did Riddick do?"

"…When YOU kill someone with a teacup, we'll talk…"

"…A teacup?"

"Do not question the awesomeness of Riddick!"

Once everything had been paid for, Danny was dragging him again, and Jack realized he was going to her house for the first time.

He wasn't sure he was ready to meet her parents…

Her brothers and sisters had already gone home, but the upbeat redhead seemed eager enough to chat with him along the way.

The way she just opened up to him, as if she knew she was safe right by his side, was almost enough to make his heart melt…

Would she have understood his life?

What he'd been through?

Danny tugged him from his thoughts as she opened the front door, and called into the house, greeting her mother.

"What about your father?" He wondered innocently, knowing he'd be most nervous then.

Her eyes softened, sadness washing over her features, and Danny looked away a bit…

"…He's…in a better place…"

Understanding, he put an arm around her shoulders in a vain attempt to comfort.

The contact seemed enough to pull her from her memories, and she forced a smile.

"Anyway, let's go watch that marathon!"

Her face was a seamless mask, covering her heartache, and he realized she did it to keep him from worrying.

'Maybe I want to worry…'


	10. Chapter 10

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Oh, and also, considering that 'The Dark Knight' comes after this and this story is technically JokerOC, you can guess who Jack is.^^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But MOM…I don't WANNA wear a dress!"

"It's your twenty-seventh birthday, and I want you to dress like a lady!"

"But I don't WANNA!"

"You ARE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

SLAM!!!

LOCK!!!

"…She locked herself in her room again, mom!"

"I noticed, Diana…"

Juliana sighed, raising a hand as her eyes glowed…

"Elota Objectia."

BLAST!!!

"HEY! MY DOOR!"

Thirty minutes and two hand-shaped bruises later, Danny was forced into a dress for the occasion.

It was a beautiful, soft shade of purple, slim down to her ankles, and flowing away to cover her feet.

The straps were off her shoulders, hanging against her upper arms like clouds, and the top of the dress, in a sweetheart shape, was trimmed in shimmering silver.

She still wasn't happy, fingers tracing the silver 'belt' around her hips as Dora took the initiative and did her hair.

Her long, wavy locks were put up in a messy, elegant bun, her bangs brushing her nose as Danny tried to strap on silver heels.

"Stupid death traps…I oughtta kill you for getting them…"

Her grumblings went unnoticed as she sat in her room, snappy and moody until it was FINALLY time to go to that stupid party and get the whole thing over with!

The main room was spacious, lined with tables of snacks and drinks, along with a dance floor and plenty of people.

Wondering if she even knew half of them, Danny paused at a familiar voice.

"Danny…"

Turning slightly, hands clasped behind her back from her observations, and smiled slightly.

"Hey, Jack. Do I really look that different?"

She hadn't thought she would, but guessing from his face, she did.

He'd even put on a nice tux, but his eyes stayed trained on her like searchlights.

"Earth to Jack? HELLO?"

Blinking, he smiled a bit at her, glad to receive one in return.

"Never thought I'd see you in a dress."

"Never thought I'd wear one."

Awkwardly, he stepped closer, offering a hand.

"Would you care to dance?"

Looking at him a moment, Danny nodded, gently accepting the offered gesture.

"Why not?"

Walking onto the dance floor, he carefully put a hand on her waist, almost shivering under the light weight of her own on his shoulder.

Danny wasn't sure what it was, but sparks of feeling came from their contact…

The song was slow, so they turned in gradual circles, unconsciously moving closer and closer until she realized her chest was almost touching his.

Blushing, the redhead almost moved back when his hand tightened around her waist.

Looking up, violet eyes turned curious at the confusing emotion in his eyes…

"Jack?"

"Could we go somewhere…private?"

His voice was low, its more grating tone sending a shiver down her spine…

"Alright…follow me…"

Her eyes were a bit glazed, leaving the girl in a dream-like state as she walked the familiar halls.

A blush seemed to perpetually darken her cheeks, and Jack pulled her against his chest as they reached her door.

"You're beautiful, Danny…" He whispered into her ear, feeling her melt.

"Jack…Before we…"

Pausing, not sure what she wanted to say, she decided not to bother with it for now…

"…Do you love me?"

Pausing, he considered that possibility…

He'd never felt this way before, made him feel warm…

True, he'd only met her a few weeks previous, but he was sure he wouldn't be able to go without her now…

"…You know…I kinda…"

Her blush deepened, bangs starting to cover her eyes…

"Think I love you…"

Heart pounding, Jack whirled her around, and Danny's already startled eyes widened when they kissed.

Slowly, she relaxed, leaning into him as her hands carefully roamed his chest.

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her up so her feet left the ground and her knees settled on his hips.

Mouth moving to her smooth neck, he felt a constriction in his pants at the breathy moan that it earned.

"J-Jack…"

If you think about it, being twenty-eight and, obviously, not having had this sort of thing happen before, he was running on hormones.

Mind overloading from the sensations, Danny reached back to turn her doorknob, glad to know that, after it had been blown down, her mother had replaced it.

Once the slab of dark wood opened, Jack practically carried her in, and kicked the door closed behind him.

Fingers careful, she started unbuttoning his shirt as his own fumbled with the zipper in the back of her dress.

Smiling a bit, eyes still glazed, she stopped him, taking a few steps back and putting a hand up to signal for him to watch.

Reaching behind her, she slowly unzipped the fabric, the teasing slid of the dress uncovering her body causing him to speedily remove his pants and boxers.

Stepping out of the pooled fabric in her undergarments and heels, she gave a sly smile as he pulled her onto the bed, hovering over her.

Hair having fallen of its bun by now, she smiled up at him and pulled off his shirt.

It was like he'd won the lottery from the look on his face, and Danny couldn't help a giggle as he unclasped her bra.

"Ready for a game?" He whispered huskily, a finger sliding over the sensitive skin on her exposed nipples.

"If I'm playing with you…"

Her arms wrapped around his neck, a smile gracing her features more brightly.

"I'm ready for anything…"


	11. Chapter 11

Humming in front of the TV, Danny ate her breakfast of Frosted Flakes while leaning against Jack's chest, still drowsy from having just awoken.

She's only been twenty-seven a few days, but this was the first time her family had decided to go on an outing without her.

Once the house was empty, the redhead had then invited her boyfriend in for a quiet day.

As 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' played on the screen, violet eyes opened from their half-lidded state at a knock on the door.

"I'll get it. Dora probably forgot her purse."

Kissing his cheek, she stood up from the couch, stretching her arms as she headed for the door.

"Dora? You took it with you. You probably left it at a store-."

Pausing once the door was open, her pupils narrowed as adrenaline rushed through her system…

"Hello, Dr Anders…I hope we're not intruding on anything…"

Growling as one of Scarecrow's henchmen grabbed her arms, Danny started struggling violently as the other four, excluding their boss, came in.

"Get out of here, damn it!" The redhead hissed, arms forced to her sides and legs flailing uselessly.

"Not without you. Not this time, sweetheart."

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Personally, I'd rather fuck you."

Clenching her jaw as his fingers traced her cheek, Danny kicked Crane in the stomach, teeth sinking into her captor's hand.

Released almost instantly, she reached into her pocket for a charm when a voice stopped her short.

"Danny?!"

Eyes widening, she tried to tell Jack to run, but a hand covered her mouth, also leaving her incapable of saying a spell.

About to push Scarecrow away, he twisted her wrists behind her back with one hand, causing her to flinch and whimper in her throat.

"Well, whose this?"

Biting his fingers angrily, she breathed in quickly once his hand was gone.

"Jack, run! I'll be fine!"

The charm around her neck almost glowed, and Danny kicked away from her captor as two of the men went after her boyfriend.

"Leave him ALONE! DE KELAR VORTIUM!"

Sagaku, the dragon usually hanging from her neck, uncurled into the largest of all her reptilian charms.

Purple scales tipped a katana-blade silver, Sagaku's long form seemed a bit slim, with a heavy head and dark red eyes to match large ivory teeth.

Long talon-like claws tipped strong hands and powerful, stout legs, along with a mace-tipped tail.

With a snarl, the female dragon swiped away the four minions with ease, ready to smash Crane when he put a knife to Jack's throat.

OH…

Danny was PISSED…

"Put that down or I'll rip your throat out…" She snarled, pupils almost quivering as they tried to narrow further.

"Do you think you're fast enough to do that before I kill him?"

Her eyes flickered in indecision, but she took a step back, unwilling to take that chance.

"Good girl…"

Crane almost lowered the knife, but not quite.

"Your little pet."

Understanding, Danny turned to Sagaku and raised her hand.

"Come on, girl."

Clearly agitated, the massive creature finally returned to charm form, attaching to her owner's necklace as a charm.

Before the redhead could even do anything more, two of the massive men grabbed her arms, holding her still as Scarecrow left Jack to the other two.

"You've been a bad little dragon, sweetheart. Going out with other men like that."

"I was never WITH you to begin with!" She shot back, still struggling against her oppressor's.

"But you BELONG to me." He said coldly, taking hold of her shoulder as the blade of his knife stayed poised over her throat.

"…I'm not afraid of you…"

"We'll see, sweetheart…"

The cold steel traveled along her neck carefully, not leaving a mark, as the tip caught on her shirt.

Eyes narrowing, she almost bared her teeth in warning.

"You better not…"

The fabric was cut wide open, down to her abdomen and sliding down her shoulders, and Danny was NOT amused…

"I swear to God, when I get my hands on you-!"

She only stopped because he cut straight down the center of her bra, and it came loose, hanging around her waist.

"What was the point of that?" She snarled, trying to kick him in the groin but unable to reach the height.

"I'm just going to mark my territory."

Eyes widening as the knife settled right above her breast, she tried to pull back as Jack fought violently against his own captors.

"Don't you dare!" He shouted, giving the two men trouble holding him still.

"Oh, but I do."

Crying out as it cut into her skin, Danny kicked even more fiercely as it made a curved path down the center of her chest and stopped like hook at the top of her stomach.

Blood was beginning to stream down, but Crane wasn't done, repeating the maneuver in the opposite direction.

By the time he was done, her torn shirt and pants were being drenched in crimson, and she couldn't help crying from the agony.

"X marks the spot, sweetheart. You're just the treasure at the end of the journey."

"You fucking bastard…" She managed to force out, trying to tune out the throbbing coming from her chest.

"Well, now that I've done that…"

The bloody weapon was turned back on the enraged Jack, and her eyes widened, still shimmering with tears.

"Don't! Leave him alone!"

"I can't do that. If I do, you'll never learn to love me."

"If you hurt him, I'll KILL you!" She warned, voice a mix between a desperate shout and a snarl.

"We'll see about that…"

The knife was at her boyfriend's mouth, and Danny's vision was beginning to go red as Scarecrow said something.

The only thing she registered was a scream and blood before the bloodlust overtook her…


	12. Chapter 12

Beeping, whiteness, blurs, bright light, PAIN…

Groaning a bit at the feel, Danny registered the throb coming from her covered chest and back.

Opening her eyes blearily, the redhead gazed down to find bandages wrapped thickly around her torso.

Crisp white sheets covered her legs, an IV in her hand and a heart monitor ticking away her pulse.

"My daughter?"

Blinking lazily at her mother, Danny finally registered the presence.

"Mom? What happened?"

Juliana's relief fell, a shadow of regret taking over her features…

"You need to understand something first, Daniela…"

Worry and curiosity clashed in amethyst irises as the woman settled on a chair, finally looking her years…

"Many years ago, in Japan, dragons and humans lived in harmony. To keep peace, humans offered young woman to the creatures. Our family was born from the offspring from such…interactions."

Danny couldn't move, as if the words formed a spell over the room and movement might shatter any chance of understanding…

"Every few generations, along with the magic bestowed upon our blood, a child would be born with true dragon blood."

Heart pounding, realization began to flow as all those moments, all those frightening moments of lost control, came rushing back…

"'Hair like fire and eyes like the scales of a dragon'…Each one would have the blood of one of seven dragons."

"Seven?"

Danny felt her throat catch, feeling the bulges in her pocket…

"Water, fire, wind, earth, light, dark…"

"Balance…"

Understanding flowed through her as if it had always been there, slowly but surely…

"My charms…"

"Are of the seven dragons that made an allegiance with our ancestors. You are the most important, Daniela. You are the reincarnation of Sagaku, the Dragon of Balance."

Juliana carefully touched the charm hanging over her daughter's heart…

"That is why she will forever hang from your neck."

"Why? What's the point of it all?"

Eyes flashing at the apprehension, the worry, the FEAR, she'd felt, the girl almost growled…

"I know what you do, my daughter."

Danny felt frozen, the look in those dark eyes enough to know her secret had been found out…

"And that is your destiny. To bring a stop to chaos, though it will be hard for you."

Something clicked, deep in her soul, as if the word 'chaos' had opened the damn to her recent memories…

"Jack! Where is he? If he alright?"

The regret deepened like wrinkles upon Juliana's brow, and anxiety almost made her heart leap out through her throbbing chest…

"I want to see him."

"My daughter-."

"I want to see him!"

Danny looked fierce, ready to leap out of her bed and find him herself, despite the damage she might cause herself.

"He's still asleep, Daniela. After stitching his…wounds…they put him under."

'What did that bastard DO?!' She wondered darkly.

"Did you catch who did this?" Danny growled, pupils beginning to narrow.

"No…They fled like cowards once you bested them in battle. Diana found you shielding his body and unconscious."

Juliana sighed, looking out the window as birds flew by…

"You also found your dragon wings…The first few times are painful, bloody, but your body will adjust with time."

'So THAT'S why my back hurts…'

"…Do you believe you can walk, my daughter?"

"Yeah…I should be fine…"

That was a lie, but Danny wasn't going to take it back as the covers were knocked off.

Sitting up was excruciating, but she managed, teeth clenching and eyes squeezed shut so her feet could touch the ground.

Flinching at the cold coming up through the soles of her feet, she persevered, finally standing on her own two feet upon shaky legs.

Her mother took her arm, taking away some weight, before leading the younger woman to the door.

Each step sent a jolt of pain through her entire torso, and she could hardly keep her cries of pain contained.

Once in the hallway, they made slow progress to the correct door, her controlled breathing finally stopping.

"…Could you wait out here, mom?"

"Of course, my daughter. Just remember I am here for you."

Nodding, Danny took a deep breath before walking in and closing the door.

It was a private room, like one she'd seen in Gotham General, white and sterile, light blocked by shades.

Flipping on the switch, her eyes widened in surprise at the form on the bed…

It was Jack, unconscious, with jagged stitches sewing crude cuts closed on his cheeks.

It was like someone had cut his mouth open into the strange, grotesque image of a smile…

"Jack…"

Slowly, she made her way to his side, sitting in a chair before leaning forward to check the damage.

'Clean through…The stitching isn't bad, but there'll be a scar…'

Her eyes swelled with tears, shimmering a bit, but she rubbed at them in an attempt to hold them back.

"Oh, Jack…I'm so sorry…If you'd never met me, Scarecrow never would have hurt you…"

Feather-light touch to his cheek, hand pulling back like lightning as he flinched…

"…I'll make this right again…I promise, and I always keep my promises."

Looking at the door, Danny felt her heart begin to crack…

"But it'll be best if you stay away from me…I'll leave, and nothing bad will ever happen to you again."

The tears came up again more powerfully, only a few slipping free, and she stood, heading for the exit.

"Goodbye, Jack…I'll…I'll always love you."

Heart heavy once it snapped in two, Danny was gone, unaware of the dark eyes that had been locked on her back…

"D-Danny…"


	13. Chapter 13

End of Part 2! WHOO! 'The Dark Knight' part is next, so I hope you like it!^^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Danny! Are you alright?"

Rachel had been informed of the incident, as had Bruce, and both had come to meet her at the airport.

"I'll be alright…"

Smiling weakly, Danny kept a hand over her stomach.

"I've just been feeling a bit nauseous all day, is all."

"If you need any help…"

Bruce paused, unsure how to continue now that he saw the blood-stained bandages wrapped around her chest, covered by her shirt.

"There's no need. I just need to…check something."

Danny took her female friend's arm, pulling her towards the bathroom in earnest.

"Danny, what's going on?"

"I missed it."

"Missed what?"

Once safely among the stalls and sinks, violet met concerned brown.

"My period."

Silence as Rachel attempted to digest this information…

"Did you…?"

"Yeah."

Rooting through her bag, the redhead produced a box containing a pregnancy test.

"I just…I couldn't find out alone, Rach."

"That's alright, Danny. I understand. Now go in there and do it."

Feeling more secure, Danny nodded, walking into a stall as she opened the box.

Do you know how hard it is to pee on a little stick?

I thought not…

Once that was done with, she was leaning on the sink, fidgeting as it processed, studying the sign key on the box.

Rachel tried to soothe her, but all her attempts were in vain.

When a symbol appeared on the little white screen, Danny snatched it up for closer look.

Amethyst eyes widened, and she turned to her friend with a throat choked by emotion…

"Rach…I-I'm pregnant…"


	14. Part 2 'The Dark Knight': Chapter 14

"So, when are you supposed to go into labor again?"

Danny looked up from her spot lying on the couch, still rubbing cocoa lotion on her enlarged belly as her pets lay around her.

"Bruce, I'm not going to burst open and ruin your couch, you know. RELAX."

"It's not the COUCH I'm worried about."

"Bruce, whose the doctor here?"

"…YOU are…"

"WHO would know when my water breaks?"

"…YOU would…"

"Thank you. Now that we have an understanding, would you mind putting on the news?"

Rolling his eyes, he did so, sitting down to allow Jack and Jill on his lap.

Ever since that vacation time, the animals had grown attached to him, and he'd offered to let them stay at his penthouse as Danny's condo was refurbished for a baby.

Unsure of the gender, waiting for the surprise in the delivery room, the new room was a bright green color, with light wood and curtains.

Danny was excited for a child, though her mood swing phase had caused her to almost commit suicide.

The only thing that had kept the knife from her wrist was the thought of Jack, and how much he'd love the child if he knew…

"Danny?"

"Huh?"

Blinking at Bruce in a daze, her hand still rubbing her belly, Danny finally realized Oreo and Angelo were looking at her pleadingly.

"Oh, what's wrong, babies?"

Oreo meowed, batting at her owner's hand as Angelo faced the direction of the kitchen.

"…Bruce?"

"I'll get them some food…"

As all of them rushed after him in anticipation of dinner, Danny smiled, looking down at her stomach as the look saddened…

"Hey, baby…I hope you like it out here…It's not so warm, but I'm sure you'll love everyone you meet out here…"

A sigh left her as her scars also came into sight…

"Nothing will ever happen to you, baby…Just don't hurt too much when you come out, okay?"

A strange sensation, and Danny's eyes widened…

"Uh…BRUCE?"

"WHAT?" He called from the kitchen.

"WE HAVE AN _EMERGENCY_!"

"WHAT EMERGENCY?" The billionaire wondered, starting to walk towards his TV room.

"MY WATER JUST BROKE!"

Silence, stunned, and only her groan of pain from a contraction broke the thick air.

"ALFRED! CALL THE HOSPITAL! DANNY'S GOING INTO LABOR!"

"RIGHT AWAY, SIR!"

In any other situation, seeing Bruce panicking, along with Honey and the other pets, would have been HILARIOUS…

Then again, panicking herself as contractions began to signal the beginning of labor, she could hardly find a giggle…

'PLEASE don't hurt…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HOLY SHIT!"

Danny was in a bit too much pain at the moment from forcing a crowning out from between her legs to laugh at Bruce, whose hand she was breaking.

Not LITERALLY of course…

She hoped…

A cry pierced the delivery room, and the redhead released a sigh of relief as Rachel soothed her forehead with a towel.

All three had insisted that the pair be present for the delivery, and you don't argue with the Chief of Medicine of your hospital, an Assistant District Attorney, and one of the most powerful men in the world.

It's just not SMART, people.

Especially when two went out as powerful vigilante heroes before one went on maternity leave…

"Wait, there's another one!"

"WHAT?!"

Danny did NOT want to push out another baby!

It hurt like HELL to get ONE out!

"Oh HELL no! It's not coming out!"

"Danny, it'll die in there! Just push!"

Groaning at the realization that she wouldn't want it to die, the redhead pushed again as Bruce began to pray his hand really WASN'T broken…

He'd lost feeling after that last squeeze…

A breath of relief escaped once the baby did the same, two cries filling the room as her head fell back…

"There better not be a third one, 'cause I won't be able to push it out…"

"No, that's all." The doctor assured, smiling.

"The first is a healthy baby girl, and the second a boy."

"YAY…Can I sleep now?"

"Can you let go of my hand?"

"Oh…Sorry, Bruce…"

Rachel smiled as the two babies were handed to her friend, glad to see a light spread across Danny's own features…

"They're beautiful…"

"Yeah…"

"What do you want to name them?" Bruce wondered, shaking his hand out so it could regain blood flow.

"…I'll name the girl…"

Violet eyes caught the lilac irises of a tired baby girl, whose sandy locks covered her head wetly, and smiled…

"Jacquelyn…And the boy will be…"

Dark eyes met hers, along with a shock of red hair…

"…Daniel…"

Smiling tiredly, Danny nestled into the hospital bed as the babies snuggled to her warmth, enjoying the pulse of her heart against their ears…

'I could get used to this…' She thought dreamily, slipping into sleep…


	15. Chapter 15

'A whole year…I'm surprised I haven't gone stir crazy with these two and all the wacko's of Gotham…'

"M-Mommy!"

Looking away from the window before her, Danny smiled weakly, picking up her one year old son.

"What's wrong, Dan?"

"Jackie's being MEAN again!"

"Did she shock you?"

"Yeah…"

Shaking her head in amusement at her daughter's ability to actually harness magic, even in a reckless way, she stood up, putting Dan on the floor.

"Well, lets go see what she's done while you were gone."

Walking to the room, the redhead peeked in before rolling her eyes.

"Jackie, you know Oreo doesn't like that."

The blonde little girl looked up at her mother, hair in little pigtails on her head even as she used a levitation spell to annoy the now-grown calico.

"But it's FUN, mommy!"

"It's not fun for Oreo, sweetie. Now let her go."

Looking a bit put out, Jackie obeyed, and the calico ran, hiding behind her owner's legs with Dan.

Sighing, she crouched down to the little girl's level, trying to look a bit stern.

"If you're the only one having fun, it isn't nice for others. Do you understand, sweetie?"

Lilac eyes flickered, as if processing the information carefully before nodding.

"Hurting is bad, right mommy?"

"Right. Would you like people hurting you?"

"No."

"Exactly. So you do to others what you would want them to do to you, okay?"

Jackie nodded, a smile soon crossing her little face.

"Can we see Uncle Bruce, mommy?"

"Well…I don't know…"

"Uncle Bruce-Uncle Bruce!" The twin's chanted, and Danny smiled, putting a hand to her head.

"Alright, alright! Let me call while you two grab your coats, alright?"

"YAY!"

As they ran out, she stood up, grabbing her phone as she checked the bowls.

Glad to see them full of food and water, she put her ringing phone to her ear as she pulled on a coat and nabbed her purse.

Holding it to her shoulder with her cheek, Danny crouched down to help Jackie and Dan don their purple and green coats, she smiled at the answer.

"Wayne residence."

"Hey, Alfred. It's Danny."

"Ms Danny! This certainly is a surprise. How are the little ones?"

"Excited to come over. Besides, me and Bruce have some business to attend to. You could watch them, right?"

"I'd be glad to, Ms Danny. They're rather good company, you know."

"I've gotten the impression." She joked, standing and taking Jackie's hand.

As per ritual, the little girl took hold of her brother's hand, and Danny led them out the door, locking it behind her.

Leading them to the car and strapping them into the backseat, Danny checked under her passenger seat for her Doragon suit.

Satisfied that it was in place, she got into the driver's seat, starting the engine.

'Time for 'work'…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crouched in the shadows, Doragon watched silently as she waited in the shadows of an abandoned parking garage.

Fiddling with the four charms rolled between the fingers of one hand and three in the other, she smiled sharply as two vans drove up below.

'So the Russians made it for their drug deal…'

The barking of dogs caused her to quirk an eyebrow, clearly intrigued, and looked down at two charms.

'Taiga, Take, you can take them on.'

The earpiece in her ear was meant to be a comfort, so she knew her partner-in-justice could come in case of trouble.

Such a thing had never happened, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Her eyes flashed at the sight of Scarecrow, a villain that had been smart enough to keep a low profile around her ever since he'd given her the scar she bore.

Putting away four of her charms, Doragon almost breathed on the last two.

"Da Kelar Vortium…" She whispered, and the charmed grew, the dragons shrouded in the shadows around her.

One was small, still larger than Sora, diamond-blue with scales that fanned out backwards from the shoulders and head like armor.

Bright gold eyes seemed to swirl like whirlpools, and a long, blade-sided tail swayed dangerously behind Taiga as her wings bristled like waves.

Take, on the other hand, was roughly the size of Kaen, with rough, rock-like scales.

He had a heavy head, with dark eyes and stout, sturdy legs like oak.

Craning his neck downward, he allowed Doragon to straddle near his head before raising her up higher.

The voices were a bit muffled, but she could catch the gist of it, and smiled.

'Any moment now, we can jump them-.'

BANG!!!

'Guns? Who has a gun?'

Apparently, Batman copycats had guns…

'That's sad…Why don't I have copycats?'

BANG!!!

BANG!!!

GROWL!!!

SCREAM!!!

'…Then again, there'd be a bigger mess down there if I DID…'

"Hey, Batman?"

"Yeah?"

"A few copycats showed up and…"

She quirked an eyebrow as one was dragged by the leg by a dog…

"…They aren't doing too well…"

"Think you can hold them off for a minute?"

"And blow our cover? SURE."

Smiling now, she signaled for both dragons to swoop down amid the ruckus, separating the mobsters, drug dealers, and wannabes.

Swinging from Take's neck, Doragon hit the ground and kicked a man in the neck, causing him to fall back from his charge.

The sight of them sent the bad guys scrambling, and she smirked.

"Seco Sofom!"

The van and two men lifted into the air, the men getting flung together and the van kept from driving off.

Take butted the dogs away, baring his teeth at them to keep them at bay, as Taiga tried to stop the Russian's from getting away in the mayhem.

The Tumbler busted through a wall, catching everyone's attention, and Doragon quirked an eyebrow as bullets ricocheted off the metal.

"It's a TANK, people. You'd need a bazooka to break that open!"

Well, once Batman got involved in the smack down, everything was a whirlwind of activity.

Dogs, guns, necks, arms, chests, legs, roars, and the sound of flapping wings encompassed her senses for a minute or so until Doragon realized something.

'Scarecrow's getting away!'

He was almost at the bottom of the spiral leading down, and swung over the railing.

"Retaph Alagoriya!"

A block of concrete hit the roof, and Doragon flipped to land on it lightly.

Peeking in the window upside-down, she smirked sarcastically.

"Well, glad to see you could stick around. I've got a few choice words for you."

Reaching inside, she dragged Crane out by his shirt, and he smirked a bit at the sight of the scar on her chest.

"Still remember me, I see."

"Still PISSED at you, too." She growled, slamming his back against the column.

"I'd KILL you, but I'd rather you go back to Arkham in a maximum security room and waste away instead."

"That's a bit COLD, sweetheart."

"I don't give a fuck at the moment." Doragon growled, dragging him back up and letting Batman tie him up.

Turning to the Batman copycats, she shook her head sadly.

"You guys need to learn that not everyone's cut out for this work."

"And what makes you so special?"

Quirking an eyebrow, she gestured to the two dragons at her side before Take returned to charm form, landing in her palm.

"I think I'm qualified."

Turning to leave, Doragon jumped onto Taiga's neck, saluting to her partner before the dragon took off.

"Good job, girl. You did great."

Smiling at the purring response, Doragon giggled, patting the scaly head.

"Yeah…I wouldn't do anything else, either…"

Little did she know, someone was watching her from the shadows of a rooftop, making plans to mess with the fragile peace she'd managed to create…

'And here-we-GO.'


	16. Chapter 16

Early morning was the perfect time to sneak into the condo, in his opinion.

The little kiddies were fast asleep, and their undoubtedly cranky-when-woken mother would be in her deepest state of sleep.

The pets were even holed up in the kitchen, almost completely unaware of his presence outside.

Still, being careful would be his best bet to keep his balls intact…

From what he'd hurt, the redhead wasn't afraid of playing dirty and going below the belt when pissed.

It certainly didn't make her a favorite among the perverted male criminal population…

Who was he kidding?

It didn't make her a favorite among the ENTIRE male criminal population…

What straight, sane or insane man didn't get turned on by a clearly-attractive woman in a skin-tight leather suit?

Whether she was kicking your ass or not doesn't change the physical reaction!

The thought of Batman trying to get IN those pants did NOT make him jealous…

Okay, maybe a little…

Slipping in through her bedroom window, he paused to let the early morning light illuminate the room.

She was beautiful, GORGEOUS, like that, curled up on her bed and hugging her pillow like she had him their first night…

Hair shielded her peaceful face, and he crouched down to see it better as he carefully brushed the locks back.

She hadn't changed a bit, except for the scar he could see poking up from her top.

Had she really been pregnant?

Had children?

HIS children?

He could hardly tell…

A crying split the air, probably the only sound that would stir the redhead to wakefulness.

Smiling a bit as her eyes fluttered open, unable to spot his hidden form, he leaned back as she sat up, stretching her back out.

"I'm coming, Dan…Don't cry…" She called out sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Slipping out of the warm covers and baring creamy thighs, she sleepily walked out the door, a shadow on her trail.

Opening the door of light wood, she gave a tired breath of air before smiling and leaning down into a green crib.

"Come on, Danny-boy…You're hungry, aren't you?"

A whimper from the other crib, and a little blonde head poked just over the side.

Sighing, violet eyes still tired, she picked up both babies, settling in a rocker.

"Once you two start teething, you're going straight to baby food." She threatened playfully, sitting them up on her legs as she pulled up her shirt.

Freezing at the anticipated exposure of her upper body, he grinned wider.

'I could get used to THIS…'

The little girl seemed to find something more interesting that the milk-giving breasts her brother was suckling, and looked straight at him.

'She has her mother's eyes…'

Watching him curiously, the child seemed to smile when she caught his eyes before turning to her midnight snack.

'Definitely my little girl…'

Slipping away, he took full note of the condo before climbing out the window.

'This'll be fun, gorgeous…You promised me something, and I'll make sure you keep that promise.'

The laughter Danny heard that night sent a jolt of fear through her…


	17. Chapter 17

"Is Auntie Rachel going to put away the bad man, mommy?"

"She'll try, Jackie."

"Will you catch the other bad men?"

Looking down at the sharp-eyed little girl, she pulled on her coat, smiling.

'Smart little girl…Like her father…'

"I'll try, honey. I need to go to work now, though."

"Okay…Goodbye, mommy!"

"Bye-Bye! I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too, Danny-boy."

Hugging and kissing them both atop the head, she said goodbye to Alfred before walking out of the penthouse.

Adjusting her trusty bag as the elevator doors opened, Danny fidgeted now that she felt watched.

It wasn't like she felt threatened or anything…

The jerk would be dragon chow if she did…

But it felt awkward, knowing someone was watching her every move…

The doors opened, and she was happy enough to exit to the lobby.

The 'fresh' Gotham air was cool, and Danny smiled as she brushed off her black work pants.

Unlocking her little black car, she slipped inside, beginning to start the engine and drive when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Danny, will you be able to the come to the trial?"

"I'd love to Rach, really, but I have work today."

"That's alright. I'll tell you how it went."

"I'm looking forward to it." The redhead assured, driving onto the street.

"After all, I'm the one that caught Falcone red-handed for you, remember?"

"Yeah, I'm still grateful, you know."

"Yeah, yeah…You can thank me by bringing Whoppers to movie night."

"…Is that tomorrow?"

Danny almost hit the brakes in her surprise.

"NO. It's tonight. It's always the same day of EVERY week. 'Chronicles of Riddick' MARATHON."

"I'm so sorry, Danny."

'THIS doesn't sound good…'

"Harvey's taking me to dinner at a really nice restaurant tonight…"

Good humor gone, Danny sighed, willing her disappointment out of her voice.

"It's okay, Rach…I'll just watch it by myself."

"I'm really sorry, Danny…"

"Yeah…I know…"

Clicking her phone closed as she stopped at a red light, Danny smacked her forehead against the steering wheel.

After all those cancelled plans, she still never imagined Rachel forgetting movie night…

Sighing as the light turned green, the car took her the rest of the way to Gotham General.

Once parked, she rubbed her temple as the automatic doors slid open for her.

"Hello, Natasha. Any work?"

"Tons, boss. Sorry."

The receptionist was a sweet-faced twenty year old paying her way through college, and was forever grateful to get the job when Danny offered it.

"That's alright. I'll be in my office if anyone needs me."

Hefting up the pile of folders, she almost left when Natasha seemed to try and say something.

"…Someone dropped off some flowers for you…He looked pretty shady, boss."

Heart beginning to pound, Danny looked calm, only nodding, heading to her office at a clipped pace.

'Scarecrow couldn't have gotten out ALREADY…Right?'

Adrenaline shot through her at the doubt churning in her gut, and flung open her door to the office that bore her name.

Pausing, her pupils rounded at the sight of a single vase of roses, the outer ring blood red and the rest lilac-colored.

Still wary, Danny stepped inside, closing her door and dropping the files on her desk beside said vase.

Inspecting the petals and stems for a sprayer she'd expected after being stalked so long, she quirked an eyebrow at a little white card.

Plucking it free, her eyebrow shot up higher at the strange script before noticing a picture attached to a joker card behind the actual card.

Freezing, Danny almost growled when she realized the photo was of her, walking with her twins the day before outside the grocery store.

'…HELL no…'

The card caught her attention once more, and the fearless vigilante heart beating in her chest caused her to read it.

'Roses are red, blood is blue, do you know why I chose you?'

"Cause you're asking for a one-way ticket to fuckville…" She grumbled to herself crossly.

'I guess you'll need to figure out my clues to find out, won't you gorgeous? I can't wait to start the game.'

That was it, and Danny quirked an eyebrow before letting her senses spread throughout the room.

'All clear.'

Breathing out in relief, she dropped the three pieces of paper in a drawer, closing it soundly before looking out the windows.

Looking tired already, from a long night as Doragon and her scare, Danny pulled off her coat, revealing the red blouse she'd put on that morning before grabbing her white lab coat.

Once she shrugged it on, the Chief of Medicine sat on her comfortable chair, already lifting her legs into an Indian style.

Letting the tension roll out of her muscles, violet eyes slid closed…

Gradually, her senses spread, her body leaving the constraints of gravity easily enough…

'Breathe in…Breathe out…Relax…Calm…'

Something prickled her neck, but Danny just suspected it was paranoia or one of the side-effects of 'roaming the astral plane'.

"Boss?"

The knock on the door nearly startled her into her seat once more, but she managed to lower herself safely.

"Yeah, Natasha?"

"Um…Bruce Wayne called, and said you had an appointment for today."

Quirking an eyebrow in curiosity, recognition crossed her face.

"Oh, that's alright. Did he leave an address?"

"Yeah…Here it is."

Smiling as she accepted the paper from the young receptionist, the redhead thanked her, scanning the address and time.

'Those mobsters can be so predictable…'

Checking her watch only to find she had three hours until she needed to get ready, Danny began work on all that paperwork.

It was MIND-BOGGLING how boring doing that was…

Thank the lord the next time she looked up, enough time had passed for her to go into her secret room.

Putting a familiar 'At Lunch' sign on her door, Danny went up to a wall, pressing it open to reveal a white hallway.

Nabbing her bag, she proceeded down the little hallway once the hidden door was closed.

Once in a small, lit room, the amethyst-eyed vigilante proceeded to change into her Doragon outfit, donning the mask.

Once the gloves were pulled on, she also strapped on a naginata to her back and a katana to her hip.

Sometimes, using just magic wasn't as fun as actually hitting a guy…

With each charm in its proper pocket and Sagaku around her neck, Doragon proceeded out of another doorway.

Smiling at all the fancy gadgets she'd managed to get installed thanks to help from Fox, she straddled the dark black motorcycle she rode.

It had deep purple flame designs on the front side, rimmed in silver, and the engine purred to life.

A smile spread across her face, along with the adrenaline, as the wheels began to carry her to the surface…

Doragon had recon to do…

'And here we go…'


	18. Chapter 18

Watching two grown men fight with each other, Doragon rolled her eyes and looked at Batman with a look that said 'All men are children'.

He returned a glare that said 'EXCUSE me?', and, well…

She decided having him NOT mad at her was a good idea…

"Hey, Gordan. Dent."

They were still going strong…

"Guys."

They didn't seem close to listening to reason…

"Guys!"

STILL nothing…

"IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW, I'LL KICK YOUR BALLS OFF!"

Silence…

"Thank you. Now that I have your UNDIVIDED attention…"

Straightening up a bit, the redhead grinned, immediately changing from the irritated mood.

"Now, what do you suggest we do about this whole Lau incident?"

Harvey's face turned serious, and the vigilante couldn't help but remember when she'd seen him happy with Rachel…

"If you could bring him back, that's all we need. The Chinese won't give up one of their own, no matter what circumstances."

"If we can get Lau back, can you make him talk?" Batman questioned, voice rough as rock.

"I'll get him to sing." Dent promised.

"I'm sure someone will manage to get the information out of him." Doragon assured, smirking.

Before either man could look back, the pair was gone from sight, and she smiled as she flipped onto a rooftop across an alley.

Looking up at the night sky, she put her hands on her hips, sighing.

'It's beautiful out…Too bad all this trouble's going on…'

Seeming almost regretful, Doragon turned to follow her partner-in-justice…

'Still, there's too much work to be done to enjoy the sights…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…The Russian ballet?"

"Yup."

"…Do you realize how stupid this sounds?"

"It doesn't sound STUPID…Just a bit…ECCENTRIC."

"That's another word for STUPID, Bruce."

"HEY…"

"I'm not even going to explain how it's stupid. I'm going home to watch 'Chronicles of Riddick' and put the kids to sleep."

"Danny, you're so dramatic…"

"I'm sorry that once the mask comes off, all your dark wisdom seems to follow, oh great Batman."

"…That was uncalled for…"

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?"

Smiling to show her words were only meant in play, Danny headed for the door of the bunker.

"Go nuts with the ballet for all I care, but at least come back from China with Lau and all your limbs attached."

"What? Scared for me?"

"No, I just don't want to sew them back on."

Bruce rolled his eyes good-naturedly as she disappeared from sight, a smile on her face.

'He's just so fun to banter with…'

Another happy face flashed before her eyes, and her expression fell a notch…

'I miss you, Jack…I wonder where you are right now…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'…I have horrible luck…'

Knowing she shouldn't run, lest the mobsters try to chase her down, anny knew she shouldn't use her magic.

'Then again, I could always kick their ass's martial arts style…'

Taking a cleansing breath, she turned into an alley, eventually stopping at the dead end she was faced with.

Taking a steadying breath, she steeled herself for the precarious act she was about to perform…

"'Ey there, peaches…"

"Don't worry, princess…We won't 'urt ya…"

Amethyst eyes glared down the five men, seeming unperturbed at the size and weight they had on her…

'Jab punch the guy on the middle-left, swing kick to the middle…'

"So just come wit' us all quiet-like an' nothin'll 'appen."

'Land, back-flip kick, sweeping kick to the two charging…'

"What do ya thin', babe? Ya gonna come peacefully?"

'Pinch the neck nerves, and that's it…Seems simple enough…'

The semicircle closed in a bit closer, and Danny snapped into action.

Her fist smacked into one's face, and, using him as a fulcrum, brought both feet up like a cartwheel to hit another in the face.

Landing on both feet as the two fell, unconscious from the pain, she smirked at the first of the final three to regain his senses and charge.

'So predictable…'

Once her backwards flip brought her feet into his chin, he stumbled back, jaw seeming sprained and the pain causing him to fall back.

Crouching now, Danny's foot shot out in a sweep that caught the final two men.

As they stumbled a bit in surprise, she shot forward, striking both behind the neck.

With five knocked-out thugs on the alley floor, and she brushed her hands off.

Now at rest, she smiled to herself and began to turn towards the alley mouth.

'Yup. Still got it.'

Pausing, the redhead caught sight of a shadow moving past the alley's mouth.

'That's strange…'

Tensing up at the possibility of another fight, the trained vigilante carefully approached the exit only to find no one on the sidewalk.

'OKAY…StrangER…'

Looking befuddled, Danny finally turned to continue her trip to the grocery store…

The shadow peeked out of a telephone booth, permanent grin wide now.

'She's so CUTE when she's confused…'


	19. Chapter 19

"SUNNY, YOU GIVE THAT BACK!!"

Running around her condo after one of her dogs, butt-naked without the towel the dog held, actually wasn't that uncommon…

Actually, Honey usually did it.

Jill used to, but she'd be having puppies soon, and took to lying on the couch with her mate, Jack.

Tackling the whippet bolting away before her, they both toppled to the ground.

"Give me that, you silly puppy!"

After a bit of wrestling and playful nips, Danny finally stood victorious, covering her body carefully with her spoils.

"Well, THAT wasted five minutes…"

Grumbling to herself, she headed into her bedroom to at least pull on her undergarments.

Bathing two babies, dressing them, and barely managing to trap them in their cribs had DEFINITELY deserved a break…

Too bad her calm had been disturbed…

'I'll never reach inner tranquility at this rate…'

Shrugging it off, she slipped into a dress chosen for Harvey Dent's fundraiser in a couple hours.

It was a deep purple, with a shimmering empire waist and long, clingy skirt that barely covered her white heels.

Covering her fingers with white gloves, Danny turned to the mirror and began fixing her hair.

Too tired to really care, she let a side-swept bang cover her right eye as she picked up half her hair in a curly bun.

The rest flowed down her back, over her shoulder, and she smiled a bit at her reflection.

She DID look nice tonight…

Danny would have done without the dress, but Bruce's get-togethers were always over-the-top formal.

'Better get Ms. Davidson to come down and watch the kids…'

Walking out into the hallway of the condo and out the front door, she knocked on the next-door neighbors door, waiting patiently.

It opened, revealing a sweet-faced elderly woman with shining white hair and bright brown eyes.

"Why, hello Danny! Is it time to watch the kiddies already?"

"Yeah. I have a line of their favorite movies for them to watch, so they shouldn't be too rowdy. Thanks again for doing this for me, Ms Davidson."

"It's no problem, sweetie-pie. I'm glad to do it."

Leading the eighty year old babysitter into the condo, Danny called the pets off and went into the second bedroom.

"Hey, kids. Granny's here to watch you while I'm gone."

"I wanna go with YOU, mommy!" Jackie protested, pouting cutely as she reached up for her mother.

"You know I'd love for you to come, but this is a grown-up party."

"But MOMMY…"

"Oh, just take the little dear. I'll just watch Dan while you get her dressed."

"If you're sure, Ms Davidson…"

"Positive."

Sighing, Danny hefted the eldest twin into her arms, smiling at the little girl as she grabbed a little purple/pink dress and two ribbons.

Smiling wider at the two matching colors, the redhead tickled her daughter under the chin.

"Consider yourself lucky, little girl. Now let's get you ready for that party."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Rachel…Um…Harvey, are you okay?"

He looked ready to run out of there like he'd seen the devil himself…

Then again, Jackie seemed entertained by his nervousness, so Danny had to count her blessings…

"It's just…I'm not used to this high-brow crowd, you know?"

"Me neither." She admitted, smiling reassuringly.

"And I've been coming to these things for two years now! Just relax, and maybe tonight won't be a total disaster."

"…TOTAL disaster…?"

"…So, you guys watch any good movies lately?"

"Danny!"

"Oh, I'm just kidding! Stop being such a worrywart."

Looking playful, Danny handed over Jackie, who seemed happy enough to join her hopefully-soon-to-be Uncle Harvey.

"Could you watch her for a sec? I don't want to have to explain to my little girl why she can't have 'juice'."

Waving a bit, the redhead proceeded into the crowd, weaving her way to the refreshment table.

Picking up a clear glass, she took a sip before looking out one of the large windows, the twinkling of Gotham's lights making the city seem scarred but almost…PEACEFUL…

She remembered having the same feeling two years ago, when she'd first started protecting it, and closed her eyes.

'And now the Joker wants us to give ourselves up to keep people from dying…'

The dead body on the news had scared her to death that morning, and she'd called Bruce immediately about it.

Neither was sure what to do…

Blinking as a strange presence brushed her senses, her eyes narrowed as they scanned the whole room.

That presence wasn't NORMAL…

It had dragon energy…

Catching Bruce's eyes across the room, she carefully communicated her imminent departure.

At his nod, Danny calmly went into the hallway, pushing a slab of stone inward to reveal a doorway.

Slipping into the hallway, she carefully pushed it back into place, and started jogging carefully down the length until a small room came upon her.

Finding her spare outfit, Danny freed her hair from its bun and slipped her dress off her shoulders.

Stepping out once it pooled around her feet, she attempted to ignore her scars as the tight leather encompassed her like a second skin.

Braiding her hair swiftly, Danny sighed a bit at the thought that her weapons were at home…

Running back out as she put away her ever-constant charms, the redhead slipped out into the hallway, checking that the coast was clear before walking back to the party.

Apparently, the uninvited 'guests' had made their entrance, and Doragon managed to sneak to the refreshment table unnoticed.

Bruce and Harvey weren't in sight, but she spotted Rachel, and picked up a glass of champagne for her nerves as the Joker questioned the silent crowd.

OH, but that one guy had to act all brave…

"We're not intimidated by thugs."

'…Men…are IDIOTS…'

Knife to his face, and Doragon saw Rachel almost stepped forward to stop the Joker.

'Not on MY watch!'

"Hey!"

Everyone's attention snapped in her direction, and a clear pathway lead her to the space beyond.

'Guess they want me to take over…'

Downing her drink and clinking it against the other empty glasses, Doragon stepped into the open.

"Let's not get all knife-happy on the nice guests."

"You'd know about that, wouldn't you?"

Amethyst eyes narrowed on the woman to her right, who had the brightest blonde hair and piercing green eyes to anyone else she met.

She was built like a supermodel, her tube top and jeans barely leaving anything to the imagination.

"You brought ROXANNE?"

Doragon snorted, putting a hand over her mouth to suppress the laughter in her throat.

"And I thought you were a better class of criminal…"

"You wanna say that to my face, bitch?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you talking to yourself in the mirror?"

The smirk on the redhead's face grew at Roxanne's dumbfounded face, and she almost cheered.

"Doragon one, Roxanne ZERO."

"MERCIUJIS VERDUKTIS!"

White energy followed Doragon's hand, creating a shield that absorbed the other woman's spell.

"If that's the best you've got, I've got business to take care of."

Turning her attention back forward, she quirked an eyebrow to see that the Joker had crossed half the distance between them, knife still in hand and studying her.

"What? You want a picture before I kick your ass out of here?"

His grin widening wasn't very comforting for anyone, but she didn't even flinch.

"Aw, don't be like that…I thought you'd be HAPPY to finally see me!"

Confusion crossed her face, at least the half everyone could see, as her mind raced…

'Where would I have…? Oh God…'

Her eyes widened…

'The JOKER CARD…'

"…I wish I had spiked shoes right now…"

Rachel stepped forward worriedly, seeing as the Joker and Doragon were too close for her comfort, when Roxanne went for her, intent on at least snatching Jackie from her arms.

It stopped her staring match, and violet eyes widened…

"SHIT-FUCK!"

A blast of energy hit the blonde in the side, and Jackie's wide eyes locked onto her mother, pleading for a comforting embrace.

'Jackie…'

Unfortunately, in the split second her attention had shifted from the Joker to his annoying accomplice, he'd closed the distance, a knife at her cheek.

"Fast little devil, aren't you?"

Apprehension and something akin to fear crossed her eyes, though not her face, and the Joker grinned wider.

"You seem nervous…Is it the scars?"

"No."

And really, they weren't the reason.

It was probably the KNIFE at her face, but who was SHE to say?

"Wanna know how I got 'em?"

A chuckle escaped him, maniacal enough to send a shiver of fear down her spine…

"What am I saying? You should know! You were there!"

"…Huh?"

Who had she seen with their face cut open?

Except…

'Oh…FUCK…'

"Jack?" She whispered, only loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh, you got it! I should've known you'd figure it out!"

He seemed like an excited child, and the knife moved away a bit.

"Ready for a game, gorgeous?"

Those words triggered something in her, maternal instincts kicking into high gear.

"Don't you dare bring anyone into this."

"It's too late for that. You're little friend over there? She's decided to make this…ah…PERSONAL…"

About to demand what that meant, Doragon was startled when Roxanne tackled her in the side.

Growling in response, she fought back with long nails and hard knees, both women wrestling and rolling on the floor.

Joker was laughing in amusement at the sight, but his attention was redirected to the Batman when he made his entrance.

Doragon couldn't be bothered to notice right then, too busy overpowering her opponent as Roxanne attempted to kick her in the solar plexus.

The pair was looming dangerously close to the fragile windows, and the redhead would have rolled them away if her enemy hit her squarely in the center of her scar on accident.

The spot had always been tender, touch-sensitive, and the blow knocked the breath from her lungs…

Seeing the opportunity, the blonde kicked her opponent off, eyes widening as she realized a window had been there…

The glass shattered under Doragon's weight, and midnight pupils narrowed in adrenaline-frenzied surprise as gravity began to pull her tumbling form down a slope.

"DORAGON!"

Closing her eyes, she willed her wings to show themselves, breathing out at the release…

The long, scaly ruby wings spread themselves, flapping powerfully to keep her from falling over the edge.

Breathing out as she clung to the edge, her forehead smacked the glass once she realized the 'bad guys' had escaped while she'd been 'busy'…

'I am SO going to put Roxanne on my hit list…'


	20. Chapter 20

Sitting at the desk in her bedroom and staring at her computer, Danny was silent as she clicked through security footage of the Joker…

'How could I have not noticed? He probably pulled the stitches out early, too…'

Sighing, she leaned back in her chair, her loose hair brushing the floor as she tuned in to the sounds in the living room.

People might not agree, judgmental as they were, but her dogs were good at watching her kids.

Sunny was good for play, Garfield for a pillow, Honey for keeping them warm, Oreo and Angelo for 'mischief', and Jack and, before, Jill, for protection.

Was it really that hard to believe?

'Maybe for people who can't use magic…' She thought, shrugging.

Drumming her fingers on the desk as the sound of 'Winnie the Pooh' played from the living room TV, she looked up at the ceiling.

'How am I supposed to take him down now? I couldn't possibly blast him now…'

The white energy danced around her fingers, like wispy smoke, and she sighed deeply…

'I hope Bruce doesn't decide to hit him…I don't think I could stop myself if he did…'

A silent video played on the screen before her, and Danny had to admit she'd been in denial…

It had been two years since she'd left, promised that she'd make everything right…

Two years since they conceived the twins playing in the other room…

A frightened thought entered her head, causing Danny to shiver.

'He knows about the kids…'

This was just NOT her week…

'I'm starting to think that I'll have a heart attack before this whole thing is over…'

Her phone rang, and Danny checked the caller ID before flipping it open.

"Hey, Bruce. How's the search going?"

"Technically, I'm following a lead."

"What lead?"

"You."

"…Huh?"

"I get the feeling you know more about him than you're telling, Danny."

"What makes you feel that?" She wondered defensively.

"…Danny, you know he's dangerous. I'm just worried he might try targeting you or something."

Sighing, she leaned back in her chair further, looking up at the ceiling once more.

Ever since they started their vigilante partnership, Bruce had become like the overprotective big brother her own brother never was.

His instinct was to try and protect her, even though Danny clearly had the skill to protect herself.

"…I used to know him, Bruce…I don't think I know him anymore…"

"Danny-."

"It's not something I want to talk about."

"…Did he give you those scars?"

"NO!"

The snappish reply left her before she could stop it, and Danny took a deep breath…

"No…These scars are from Scarecrow…"

"…The kids…?"

"I think their father's dead now, Bruce."

"…If you need anything, you know you can call me."

"I know. I'll talk to you later."

Clicking it shut, she leaned into the desk, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

'Tea…Some chamomile tea should help…'

Standing, she headed into the living room, smiling at the ring of pets keeping two giddy children warm and contained.

Jack kept looking around as if expecting something to happen, but Danny chalked it up to his protective nature.

Grabbing her tea pot and filling it with water, the redhead paused as something caught her eye on the countertop.

A single violet rose, with a card attached to the stem along with a joker playing card…

'Shit…'

Letting her senses scan the entire condo and finding nothing, Danny carefully picked up the card.

'You should probably invest in some new locks, gorgeous. This is almost too easy! By the way, love your new outfit. I hope you make your decision soon.'

She was almost too tired to get angry, and poured hot water into a cup before slipping in a packet of tea leaves.

As it steeped, the redhead sat tiredly in a chair, letting her forehead smack against the wood.

Grumbling about the unfairness of finally being rid of Crane and this whole thing rearing its ugly, confusing head, she reached out blindly for her cup.

"Stupid damn thing…Can't even have some nice tea…"

Lifting her head, she reached more forward, finally taking hold of the wayward cup, and turned her head to see into the living room.

Everything seemed fine, and she took a sip of her tea, a sigh of relief escaping her…

'Relax…Everything's fine, Danny…'

Her cell rang, and Danny answered it after the first couple rings.

"Hello?"

"Danny, we've got a situation."

His voice was rough, meaning it was Batman talking to her now.

"I'll be right there."

'Guess not EVERYTHING will be fine…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'A judge, the commissioner, cops…All dead…And we're here at a funeral with the mayor being targeted…Not only that, he's making a speech!'

Doragon rolled her eyes at the stupidity of it all, trying to find some logical sense in the sky before returning her eyes to the ground below.

A white diamond-scaled dragon was curled up behind her, the sleek, slim head just over her owner's head.

The thin, almost papery wings were folded elegantly, and bright silver eyes watched the woman carefully.

"Don't worry, Assarishita. I'm sure everything will turn out just fine."

The dragon shrugged, unsure of it as much as Doragon was.

After a moment, Assarishita nudged her owner, sharp eyes caught on someone in the crowd.

Leaning over the edge more, violet eyes narrowed…

'Roxanne…'

Something wasn't right…

Why would the blonde bimbo be there and not even try anything?

Where was the Joker?

Had Bruce found him?

Something dinged faintly to her ears, and Doragon perked as the snipers opened fire on a window across the street from her.

Assarishita snarled, bristling, as the Honor Guard pointed their weapons at the mayor…

'FUCK!'

Jumping down from a rooftop probably wasn't the smartest thing she could have done, but her instincts kicked in well enough that she didn't get hurt TOO bad during the landing.

The white energy was already encasing her hands, but she couldn't get there in time to protect the mayor because Roxanne fired at her with another bolt of lightning.

The shield that came up was too hastily created to withhold the blow, and Doragon was thrown back, stumbling.

"MEENA GOH!"

Flames raced for her, and a sphere of white surrounded the vigilante as gunshots and screams and the crackling of fire rang through the air.

Dazed by the sudden fall, Doragon managed to stand, unable to see her targets amid the chaotic frenzy, and turned to see how the mayor was doing.

Her heart clenched, seeing Jim Gordan, unmoving, on the ground…

"Gordan!"

Rushing to his side, and flashes running through her head about the day more than ten years ago when her father had been shot, she put her fingers to his neck.

'Come on, Gordan…COME ON…'

Nothing…

No pulse, no blood, no life…

After a year of actively working with the lieutenant, Doragon had admitted to liking him like a father.

For her, that was the biggest compliment she could give.

Standing, fists clenched tightly so her gloves creaked, the redhead turned to leave.

"Hey, you!"

Amethyst eyes turned to catch sight of Detective Stephens, and paused.

"…Will you keep in contact?"

Her gaze turned to the lieutenant, and she shrugged.

"…We'll see…Though I'm sure my partner might have different plans in mind…"

Before he could protest, she turned away again, eyes glowing.

"Meta Quinix."

Floating in the air, she flew off, realizing her heart didn't hurt as much as she thought it would…

'You can't break a heart that was already broken to begin with…'


	21. Chapter 21

"So we're revealing ourselves at a press conference and getting arrested…Do you seriously think this will stop him from killing people?"

"I have enough blood on my hands, Danny, and so do you."

Sitting back in the passenger seat of Bruce's car, Danny looked at him incredulously.

"…I don't think this will help, Bruce…"

"We'll try, all the same."

Sighing, Danny looked out the window again, mind racing.

She knew what would happen if she gave herself up, but she also didn't want anything to happen to the MCU or the cops she knew within.

She'd promised to give herself up, since at least she wouldn't be hurt, but that didn't reduce the worry…

Harvey was hosting the whole thing, but Danny wasn't sure she could take all the hateful looks from the people there.

She hadn't even done anything wrong, and they felt her trying to stop a murder justified their hate!

"…Danny, I'm sure you'll be fine…"

"Yeah, _I_ will be…"

"…You didn't mean it literally, did you?"

"Mean what?"

Bruce looked at her with a sideways glance, still keeping some attention on the road.

"…You didn't mean it literally when you said their father died."

"…No."

She knew he didn't ask a question, but felt an answer was expected nonetheless.

"…He wasn't always like this, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah…I don't think I would've been initially attracted to him if he was always a mass-murdering psychopath, Bruce."

"Do you think you can do what's necessary?"

"…I don't know…Maybe I will, when the time comes…"

"…Rachel's worried about you, Danny…Alfred, too…Even the kids seem to sense it…"

"I'll be fine…This is just…HARD for me, okay?"

"Why?"

"…Because I'M the reason he got the scars…"

Bruce blinked, and the car almost screeched to a halt at the next red light.

"You know how he got the scars?"

"Yeah…Why?"

"He always tells a different story about how he got them to his…victims…"

Danny was silent, looking down at her lap and smoothing out her black jeans.

"…It's not his fault…"

"Then whose is it?"

"Really, it's mine…"

"…You got your scars from Scarecrow, didn't you?"

"YEAH…"

"Did he…?"

"Why do you think I was so happy that bastard got put in Arkham?"

Silence filled the enclosed space, and Danny sighed, slipping down in her seat…

"…I think something's up, Bruce…"

"What?"

"I'm not sure…It's just a feeling…"

Violet locked with dark brown, serious.

"If anything happens, I'll protect Harvey."

Seeming to understand, he nodded, the car sliding into a parking spot.

'Let's get this over with…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole room was on-edge as Harvey stood behind the podium, eager for their vigilante-heroes' true identities.

Carefully, Danny had hidden her six charms in her bra, adjusting her black tank top to hide the shapes as her necklace joined them.

If anybody tried to get them…

Well, let's just hope they knew better about trying to touch a woman's breasts…

Leaning against the wall, Danny tried to look a bit casual, eyes on the crowd as Dent's words washed over them.

Rachel was still at the penthouse, and the two friends had given their goodbyes, the elder clearly worried.

Danny had just figured it was because she'd be going to jail…

Eyes raising themselves at the sound of chants from the crowd, clearly agitated, and her gaze turned to the District Attorney.

He seemed defeated, withdrawn, and her eyes sparked at the realization that whatever plan was made was being set into motion.

"Bruce."

Dark eyes locked on her, and Danny stepped forward slightly.

"Watch out for yourself."

He seemed confused as Harvey stepped away from the podium.

"Arrest the Batman and Doragon."

Bruce was about to step forward as well…

"I am Batman."

Gasps from the crowd, and Wayne was still stunned when Danny made her way into the path left empty before them.

"And I am Doragon."

More surprise, and the police officers seemed almost frightened to approach her, as if the redhead would kick their asses into next year.

Showing her cooperation, Danny held up her wrists to them, face carefully impassive.

This seemed to soothe their nerves, and the metal clicked around her wrists.

'It's gonna be a LONG night…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harvey watched his cellmate curiously, since she seemed almost at ease, twiddling her thumbs and scanning the other cells.

"Danny?"

He wanted to ask why she'd come along, why she'd lied, why she didn't seem afraid…

"Yeah, BATMAN?"

Something about the way she said it made it seem like she KNEW he wasn't, which could only mean she really DID know Batman…

Her eyes were the right shade of lily, her hair the right shade of gold-tinted red, height and figure perfect matches…

Was she really…?

"Doragon…?"

A smirk crossed her face, pleased and knowing, before Danny winked.

"Let's keep everything on the down-low, huh partner?"

Nodding, Harvey had to admit he felt safer on this little endeavor knowing a well-known, clearly formidable fighter would be there to cover his ass.

After all, from what he could tell, Danny could do anything.

Who was safer to be with besides her and Batman?

"Ready for the show?"

Blinking at her, he began to wonder how no one had recognized that clearly dominant look in her eyes.

She was an alpha, prepared to defend what she clearly found as her own, and deadly to her dying breath.

Was she really the easy-going, fun-loving, clumsy girl he knew as Rachel's friend?

Which was the mask, Danny or Doragon?

Maybe both were just pieces to what made her up…

"Don't look now, daydreamer, but the cops are coming."

And so they were, at least three, two to take Danny's arms as she was transported to the SWAT truck, as Rachel raced up.

"HARVEY! DANNY!"

The redhead nodded in greeting, knowing anymore might sent her best friend into a fretting, crying mess, as she questioned Harvey angrily.

The plan was revealed as she was pulled ahead of the pair, hearing keen from her training so many years ago…

'I hope this doesn't go wrong…'

Rachel took her friend's hand, eyes shining…

"Hey, Rach, don't worry."

A lopsided smile crossed her face, and Danny hugged her friend.

"Be careful, you. I won't be able to watch over you for tonight."

"I know, Danny…"

The SWAT truck closed on both of them, and Rachel ran her fingers over the double-sided coin…

"I know…"


	22. Chapter 22

EXPLODE!!!

BAM!!!

RATTLE!!!

Danny sighed, running a hand through her hair as pellets flew through the truck above her head.

"Danny?!"

"Oh, don't worry…He knows I'm in here, so he won't actually try to kill us."

Standing, she braided her long hair, pulling her necklace out and around her neck.

Dropping her charms into her pockets and tightening her combat boots, she looked at the SWAT officer.

"Do you think I could get my mask? I'd rather not go out there feeling naked, you know?"

Looking unsure, he produced her mask from his bullet-proof vest, handing it over.

"Thanks. I just hope you two don't go blabbing this all over the Internet." She joked, donning the mask and her alternate identity of Doragon.

"Da Kelar Vortium."

Sora unwound herself, growing larger than she used to before Doragon leapt onto her back, the sharp head knocking the doors open.

"Don't forget to lock the door behind me!" The redhead joked as the dragon took off into the air, keeping low thanks to the street above.

A sharp U-turn, and Sora was flying between the SWAT truck and the eighteen-wheeler on its left.

A strip of white energy stopped a blast from Roxanne's hand, and Doragon's eyes narrowed.

"I can't get a night off with you being a BITCH, can I?"

"At least I'm not a WHORE!"

"…Oh, THAT'S IT!"

Sora, deciding it would be best to guard the shiny SWATs while her owner pounced on a clearly-surprised Roxanne, latched to its side.

The clown henchmen were a bit startled to see a catfight in the truck, but the Joker just seemed TOO happy.

But DAMN, Danny looked hot when she was mad!

Roxanne may have been a bit more wiry, but DORAGON…

She played DIRTY…

The blonde was soon crying out in pain, her arm twisted harshly behind her back, a foot between her shoulder blades, and a fistful of hair being pulled back.

"Are you gonna say it again? HUH?"

"AH! NO!"

Still, bazookas needed to be fired, SWAT cars brought down, a Batman to reveal…

That's when the Tumbler flew by, taking the explosive in the tail end, and dropped out of sight.

It was enough for Doragon to raise her head, anger shifting now even though Roxanne didn't have a chance of escape.

'CRAP…'

Releasing her hold on Roxanne while still pushing with her foot and sending the blonde flying like a slingshot into the other clown henchmen.

They were all knocked over and unconscious, so the redhead flipped to her feet.

"Why not sit and enjoy the show?"

"Not if it's gonna be a gore fest."

Lunging to at least try and disarm the Joker, Doragon was caught a bit off-guard when he avoided her.

Trying to right herself, the redhead stumbled and fell out of the open doorway.

'FUCK!!!'

Sora reached out her long neck, catching her owner by the back of her shirt.

"Whoa…Thanks, Sora…"

Patting the dragon's head as she was settled on her back, Doragon gripped tight as the SWAT van swerved out into open streets.

The wind dragon took to the sky, flying up a safe distance as violet eyes scanned the vehicle below.

'It doesn't seem TOO banged up…Good.'

It seemed the police had called for air support, since a helicopter was coming for them, and Sora swooped up higher.

Best not get in the way, after all…

THEN the helicopter began to spin out of control…

'…NOTHING is easy…Absolutely NOTHING…'

Sora dove for the falling mechanism, and Doragon managed to stop the blades with her magic so the dragon could grab hold and stop the people inside from crashing.

Seeing that the sky-colored reptilian was having trouble, she pulled out another charm.

"Da Kelar Vortium!"

Assarishita uncurled, helping her sister with the weight as both set it down on a rooftop.

Doragon swung to the roof's edge as the unconscious pilots were settled on the concrete, and flinched back as the whole eighteen-wheeler was flipped right over.

'DANG, Batman…A little much?'

The blonde bimbo that was on the top of the hit list hidden under her bed stood off to the side, aiming a crackling hand at Batman as the Batpod raced for the Joker.

Doragon wasn't going to have that…

Jumping off the building, she curled up into a ball, spinning through the air before her wings escaped her back and flapped, stopping her descent.

With one powerful gust, she sped like an arrow, barreling into Roxanne so hard both crashed through a wall.

The blonde's dark dragon wings escaped, and the four scaled appendages flailed as the two wrestled among the rubble.

Gunshots and engines were almost ignored, and Roxanne decided to play a bit dirty herself.

Sharp teeth sunk into her opponent's arm, and the redhead hissed in pain before her hard boot struck the blonde hard in the chest.

Crying out as the air was forced from her lungs, she stumbled backwards before Doragon tackled her once more.

Both were raging against each other, opposites and parallels and everything in-between as they slashed and bit and wrestled through the barriers countering their efforts.

They'd been friends, allies, FAMILY, before Roxanne turned her back on everything she cared for and went to the darkness.

The only difference between the two was what they fought for…

Order, chaos…

Love, hate…

Light, dark…

Water, fire…

Doragon was sure the two weren't complete opposites, they were somewhat the same, but wasn't sure if she could deal a killing blow.

Even being trained to kill if necessary, knowing she had the power, wasn't enough.

A cut through the shoulder from a bladed wing had Doragon on the offensive, cutting across shoulders, arms, and legs.

Roxanne hit the ground, too beaten to move, and Doragon breathed deeply, calming her nerves as she turned around, shaking the blood off her wings.

Batman had just skidded, hitting the asphalt hard as the clown henchmen jumped to remove his mask.

A shock stopped the first, but her dragon wings were the next defense, still speckled with blood as she knocked some more away.

Using the scaly appendages to guard her fallen partner, she started feeling the adrenaline leave as her energy flowed away.

The whole day had paid a toll on her nerves, and all she wanted to do was SLEEP…

"One more step, and I'll kick you in the family jewels."

That guy jumped back pretty fast…

Sora and Assarishita flew down, turning into charms and landing in their owner's outstretched hand easily.

She was getting too tired to even keep her eyes open, wings drooping, when a gun aimed at Joker's head caused her own to snap up.

"Gordan?"

Standing up, she tried to shake off the tiredness clinging to her bones, and grabbed Batman's arm.

"You can take it from here."

Her partner was even heavier than she thought with the suit…

"I think we'll just head off."

Flapping her wings almost lazily, Doragon became airborne, gripping Batman tighter so he didn't hit the floor and get even MORE injured.

Something burned into her back, and she looked over her shoulder to realize Joker was watching her, almost oblivious to the handcuffs.

'I get the feeling we'll be back sooner than we think, Batman…Much too soon…'


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry if the ending sucks...I lost inspiration, and really wanted to get to work on a future one-shot and my Digimon fanfic, 'Warrior of Honor'. Um...Don't kill me?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny rubbed the sleep from her eyes, yawning so loud her jaw almost cracked, as she shuffled her way home.

Bruce had picked her up, and she'd insisted on him resting.

Sure, she needed some rest too, but she needed to check up on her babies, human and animal alike.

Besides, her building was right there, just within sight…

Her phone rang, and Danny quirked an eyebrow before flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"Well, HELLO, gorgeous…"

She almost froze, not expecting that voice so soon already, but her feet sped up instead.

"How the hell did you get this number?"

The snarl was meant to intimidate, but a laugh was all she heard over the line…

Her heartbeat raced, anxiety pulsing through her veins as her legs began to carry her like an arrow towards the building.

"Maybe you should ask how I found your apartment instead."

"What did you do, Jack?!"

Sagaku was even rattling, still in charm form, to be released and protect…

"I just set up some…FIREWORKS…You won't to be there when they blow in…fifteen seconds."

Her legs burned, lungs begged for air, but Danny wasn't about to admit defeat when she was SO CLOSE…

"DA KELAR VORTIUM!"

The large dragon zoomed into the building's windows, and Danny tried to bring up a spell…

Seven seconds…

"TWISTA COMETITIS!"

Hopefully, that would protect whoever was left in the building…

Four seconds…

"JACKIE! DAN!"

She didn't care at this point that she was too close, her CHILDREN were in there…

Two seconds…

White energy instinctively came up, too hastily created to fully protect…

BAM!!!

The force sent Danny flying, her barrier shattering like glass, and she hit the opposite sidewalk rolling.

Having hit her head in the fall, her vision began to blur, and she struggled to breathe as darkness misted over her brain…

Smoke and fire blurred her vision, and Danny was almost crying and snarling and sobbing all at once…

'NO…'

Nothingness…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up didn't feel like a happy experience…

In fact, Danny wanted to punch the first person she saw in the groin…

"Hey, wake up!"

And here was the volunteer…

WHAM!!!

"OW!!!!!!!"

Fell like a bag of bricks…

Opening one eye menacingly, it narrowed in a glare so the other three henchmen stepped back.

"Whose idea was it to wake me up?"

The three were stammering, clearly frightened as she sat up, rubbing her head and both dark amethyst eyes hardened.

"And who knows what happened to MY kids?"

They were falling over each other they were running so fast, and Danny stood up, pupils narrowing.

"You BASTARDS!"

She almost pounced, clearly pissed at the thought of her children, her babies, her little angels…

Dead…

"Ah ah…Wouldn't want to lose our heads yet, now would we?"

Her glare turned to Joker, seeming to flare brighter, and the three henchmen wondered if their boss would burst into flame…

"Where are they?" She growled, fists clenched at her sides.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Danny…First you've got to promise you won't try to escape."

Her jaw clenched…

She'd been raised by the ways of Bushido, honor, and a promise was meant to be kept no matter what…

'Damn moral codes…'

"Fine…"

"SAY IT…"

Danny had a defiant look, but finally grumbled…

"FINE…I plomise…"

"Say it RIGHT…"

"You're so PICKY…" She whined.

"FINE…I PROMISE…Happy now?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Then tell me what happened to them. Where are they?!"

"The kiddies are fine." He almost mocked, gesturing for the henchmen to leave.

They sure didn't argue…

"They weren't even THERE, but only your little pet knew that…"

Something about his pace towards her was almost predatory, and she bristled in warning, backing up.

Her knees hit the edge of whatever she'd been laying on, and Danny realized it had been a bed…

"You know we can't…"

She didn't sound as sure as she would have liked, and he caught that weakness, carefully pushing her back onto the bed and hovering over her.

"Don't worry, gorgeous…No one'll know…"

Still uncertain, she began to relax, some sort of natural aphrodisiac muffling her senses…

"…Promise?"

Her voice was already breathy, his hands roaming her sides and thighs…

He didn't reply to that, carefully unbuttoning her pants…

"Ready to play a game?"

Looking into his eyes, she nodded, remembering their first night and all the implications those words still held…

"I'm ready…if you are…"

She never finished the game, though…

It was never-ending, and Danny enjoyed it…


End file.
